Widow's Sister
by ShadeKitteh301
Summary: She is the Black Widow's 'sister'. One punished when she escaped. And further punished when she lost track of her when that agent made the call to offer a hand in friendship. To begin with, she fully intended to kill the man who took her. But what happens when she falls completely head over heels for after they meet? BlackFrost, Pepperony, Thor/Jane, Bruce/Darcy, Cap/OC and Hawk/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**She is the Black Widow's 'sister'. One punished when she escaped. And further punished when she lost track of her when that agent made the call to offer a hand in friendship. To begin with she fully intened to kill the man who took her. But what happens when she falls completely head over heels for after they meet? BlackFrost, Pepperony, Thor/Jane, Bruce/Darcy, Cap/OC and Hawk/OC**_

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I own only my OC's. The rest belongs to Marvel. Except Critters. That belongs to it's rightful owners._**

* * *

Sarra spat blood on the floor before looking up at the man who hit her. "Do it again. I dare you." He raised his hand and backhanded her. She twisted her head and bit him hard. She tasted blood in her mouth as the man howled in pain.

"Get her off!" He screamed. She released him and spat once more at his feet, the blood hitting his shoes. His goons grabbed her by her long silver hair and wrenched her head back. The other hit her in the stomach and she coughed.

"Now you did it." She leapt to her feet and spun, kicking one man in the groin. He doubled over and she kneed him in the face. The next ran at her as his friend it the ground, howling in pain. She spun and head butted him before tripping him and piercing her heel into his shoulder. A knife narrowly missed her and hit the ropes. She threw them aside and jumped onto the man's chest. She grinned and grabbed a blade, holding it to his throat. "Tell Demetri that if he wishes to keep his precious jewels then he'd better not touch any of my girls again!"

"Okay! Okay! Just please don't kill me!" She frowned and stabbed the knife into his thigh. He let out an ear-piercing scream as Sarra stood and left.

"Cowards." She grumbled as she walked out to a flashy BMW and spun the keys on her finger. She wondered how long it would be until the imbecile realized his precious car was missing. She slipped into the driver's seat and started the car before taking off. She pushed down as hard as she could on the gas petal and felt it gradually speed up. She made it to the airport in record time. She couldn't afford to miss her flight. No matter what, she had to be on that plane in ten minutes. It was the only hope she had of finding her sister again.

* * *

Chapter One - Strange Family

* * *

Natasha sat in her room, looking at a picture of all the Avengers in front of the newly rebuilt Stark Tower. It had been built a lot faster since Loki had been forced to help. He had reluctantly started calling Thor his brother again and was looking at Midgard in a whole new light. In the image he stood beside Thor, who had Jane to his other side. Darcy stood by her with Bruce's arm around her waist. They claimed to be just friends but Natasha knew better. She was a spy after all. Tony stood by Bruce, holding a peace sign up while his other arm had Pepper pulled into his side. Then came Barton and herself. They were grinning at the newest Avenger, who in the picture was kissing Steve on the cheek, a blush crossing his face and turning it red. She was just a hair shorter than Natasha and had springy pink and blue hair. Needless to say she was the last person that any of them expected Steve to fall for.

Her name was Bliss. She was able to make everyone around her feel calm or hyper. Pretty much any feeling that she felt. That and she had gifts much akin to the Shadow's. She had mastered it to such a degree that even Loki admitted that she was gifted. She also had some control over magic and elements. But she was hyper-active and a leap before thought kind of girl. Much like Tony.

A knock sounded at the door and Natasha walked over before opening it. Bliss stood in the doorway with her sweetest smile. Her brown eyes glimmered like melted chocolate in the light. Natasha immediately felt calm and relaxed. That was one reason Bruce liked to hang around her. So if he Hulked out then she could calm him.

"Hey Nat! The boys are going out. Wanna come watch a movie with us?"

"What movie?" Bliss smiled sheepishly and held up her new movie. The cover reflected the light but Natasha could make out the name. It was old but Bliss had recently gotten it as a crack gift from Tony. He never expected her to like it. "Critters? You have to be joking."

"Please Nat. The other girls are wanting to watch them. We need a good laugh."

"Them?" She suddenly recalled that Bliss had gotten the other three the day after. "Fine." Bliss squeaked with delight and dragged Natasha down the stairs. Jane, Pepper and Darcy were already seated, holding their own things of popcorn and soda. Bliss handed Nat hers and she sat by Pepper. Bliss put the movie in and asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to turn off the lights.

"Thank you!" She called before sitting with her own popcorn and soda. Natasha couldn't help but smile. She was letting her powers go unchecked today. But none of them minded. So long as she wasn't mad when Bruce was around. Her control over her gifts was getting good. Though she still couldn't control it when she felt sorrow. Or when she was dunk...

The movie began and Natasha settled in for what would probably be the worst few hours of her life.

* * *

Sarra looked up at the tower and her jaw dropped. She knew Tony Stark was rich but this tower was ridiculous. It was as if he had just painted the world's biggest target on his back. She moved towards the doors when she heard someone laugh. She turned and glared at the men who were walking towards her. She recognized Tony Stark and one other man. Once she saw his face she grabbed a dagger and quickly threw it at him.

With a speed and grace that astonished her a pale hand caught the blade just a mere two inches from Barton's face. They all glanced from the knife to Sarra. The man who had caught it stepped into her line of vision and she narrowed her gaze. It was the same man who, the year prior, had tried to destroy New York. She snarled and launched into an attack.

* * *

"Miss Bliss. There is an urgent message from Mr. Stark." Bliss groaned.

"Can't it wait? We're almost through with the fourth movie." Darcy complained.

"I am afraid not Miss Lewis. They appear to be under attack."

"They're big boys. I'm sure they can handle it." Natasha said.

"It appears as if Mr. Odinson and Mr. Laufeyson are the only fully conscious ones."

"What?" The five girls chorused.

"Show me their attacker." Natasha demanded. An image appeared on the screen and Natasha's eyes widened. "Sarra?"

"Who?" Bliss asked. Natasha was gone before she heard her ask.

* * *

Sarra squared off against Thor, having managed to pin Loki to the wall of the tower. "I don't have all day! Come on!" She yelled. Thor raised Mjolnir and summoned a lightning storm. He directed it at Sarra, who grabbed one of her daggers and threw it with enough force to break through the lightning and fly towards Thor. It hit him in the shoulder, followed by the lightning that had been attracted to the metal.

"Sarra! Stop this! Now!" She turned to see Natasha and her face instantly softened.

"Nat?" Her tone sounded weary, hurt, surprised and pleased all at the same time. "I knew I'd find you." She moved to step forwards but crumpled to the ground, Darcy holding her tazer in hand.

"Darcy!"

"What? She was freaking me out!" She used the Thor excuse. Natasha walked over and knelt by Sarra. She rolled her over and looked at her. Her skin was pale and her hair dull. Last time Natasha had seen her she was full of life. Even her blue eyes seemed to radiate with it. But now? She was simply a shell of her former self. Her spirit had been broken the day Natasha joined S.H.I.E.L.D. She picked Sarra up and hugged her, feeling a few tears streak down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sarra. I should have taken you with me." She whispered. The other Avengers that were still conscious watched with shocked faces. Loki included. He had never seen this side of the assassin before. She picked the frail woman up and took her inside, leaving the other four to tend to the Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha didn't move from Sarra's side until she woke up the next morning. And when she saw Natasha she launched forwards and Hugged her. "Nat!"

"Oh Sarra. I missed you."

"I missed you too Nat." They sat there for a while before Sarra moved away.

"Oh Sar. What did those bastards do to you?" She rubbed along her friend's spine. A comforting gesture that they had done since they were children. She felt scars, thick and deep, running from her shoulders to her waist.

"You left. They took it out on me. And when that agent," She practically spat the last word. "Took you with him, I was beaten and left on the side of the street to die. I barely pulled through, aided by a group of orphaned girls. From that day on I devoted to teaching those girls how to survive. They watched me and learned fast. Not the lifestyle I would have chosen for them but hell. It was all I knew.

"We always had each other's backs. And at least one new recruit came each week. Whether they ran away or were orphaned did not matter. We took in girls of all ages. They trained and often went out on their own at age eighteen."

"How many were there?"

"When I left we had reached three hundred. Over the entire spans of the school's years." Sarra sat up.

"Why did you come here?" Natasha had to know. It couldn't wait any longer.

"Because I missed my elder sister."

"I'm sorry Sar. It was a chance to change who I was. To clear my name."

"That's the difference between us sister. I cannot redeem myself for what I have done."

* * *

Bliss frowned and focused on the target. She let the arrow fly and it struck just above the bull's eye. She set the bow aside and pulled out her revolver. She fired and all six shots hit mid-target. "Sorry Hawk. But I'm better with my baby."

"So you're giving up with archery?" She jumped and spun to see Steve walk over to her. She holstered her gun and hugged him, standing on her toes to press a light kiss to his cheek. He turned his head a bit and full-out kissed her. She melted in his embrace.

She had loved him from the day she had met him. Though it had taken two months for them to finally admit it to each other.

"Love you." She whispered. He smiled and kissed the end of her nose.

"I love you too Bliss." He seemed to want to say more but couldn't seem to find the words. She found words of her own but didn't approve of them.

She was unable to stop them, however, as she went to say something different. "You won't hurt me right?"

"Of course not. Why would you even think that?" He sounded offended.

"I'm sorry. I've just been hurt so many times in my life." Her voice cracked. She lost control over part of her powers and Steve felt her pain.

"Don't cry." He hugged her tighter. "I won't hurt you." Her feet began to hurt and Steve picked her up. "I love you too much to ever hurt you." He left the room with her shortly before Sarra and Natasha walked in the other door. Sarra's eyes lit up as she beheld her weapons on the long table at the far end of the room. She ran over and swept up a small package, opening it and pulling the double blades out.

They were two light throwing knives, connected with a string of piano wire. She walked over beside Natasha and held the blades out. "What do you think? Designed them myself." Natasha blinked before stepping away as she braced to throw them. She held the backs, each pointed a different way. She threw them and narrowly missed splitting her hand open. They split apart and flew at the dummy.

One planted itself in the neck of them dummy. The other swung around and wrapped around the neck, slicing through before sticking in it's jaw. The head fell aside, hanging only by the short wire. "Wow."

"It took me weeks to design it to perfection." She showed Natasha the scars on her hand.

"Why?"

"Demetri had guns. I taught my girls how to defend themselves against him. And it was unanimous. No guns. So I created these. And other types of knives."

"I'm glad you're still around Sarra. You were always a persistent one." She smiled and hugged her sister.

"I missed you too Nat."

"I'll see you in a few. I've got to go check on something." Sarra nodded as Natasha left. She then turned back and armed herself with her outfit and weapons once more. She never saw Agent Barton enter as she was dressing. Never once noticed that he watched as she practiced. But when she turned to find him inches from her, she curled her top lip up to show her perfect white teeth. His eyes widened and he stepped back. She relaxed and then turned, running with vigor. Why this sudden change? She hated the man for taking Nat away. So why did she feel the random need to impress him? She locked up outside of the door and then ran. No way was she falling for him. She had to find Nat. Have her explain if that was indeed the feeling that rippled through her as she caught the archer's eyes.

* * *

Bliss looked so fragile where she lay, curled against Steve's side. He brushed a bit of hair from her face and she stirred slightly. She burrowed further into his arms and he hugged her a bit tighter. Her hands rested on his bare torso. She woke up slightly and smiled, placing her head on his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head. Her lips brushed over his skin and he placed a hand in the center of her back. There were words stuck in the back of his throat. He longed to say them. But the timing wouldn't work. Not now at least.

"Steve?"

"Yes Bliss?"

"Is it true you knew my great-aunt Peggy?" He froze.

"Aunt?" Bliss nodded.

"She always talks about you. It's where I go when no one can find me. I can take you there some time."

"I doubt she'd be to happy to see me. After all. I am late for-"

"-a dance. She said she was supposed to teach you. Her stories were part of the reason I fell in love with you. That coupled with... Well. With you as yourself." He smiled.

"I knew you reminded me of someone I used to know. I just didn't think it was her." Bliss looked up at him and he kissed her lightly. She adjusted slightly and he moved his hand to her waist. She leaned back once more and sunk into the pillows. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched her for a minute.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have amazing eyes?"

"You may have said it once or twice." He laid down again and she yawned before falling into a light sleep at his side.

* * *

Darcy was watching Bruce as he worked on something she didn't understand. Thor and Jane had already retired and Loki had wandered off to the training room. Sarra had been through, looking slightly concerned as she asked where Natasha was. No one knew so she took off. That was about the extent of the friendly visits. Excluding Tony who had forgotten his scotch in the lab.

Bruce sighed and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes. Darcy leaned over and kissed him, planning to move away before he opened his eyes. But instead he reached out and pulled her to him, allowing her to sit in his lap.

They remained silent as Darcy fell asleep with her head on his chest. He smiled after a little while and leaned back in his chair. He had only intended to relax. But he soon fell asleep. The two fell from the chair but both managed to remain asleep.

That was how Sarra found them in the morning, curled up against each other. In the short time she had observed them the day before she learned that they tried to keep their relationship a secret. So she knelt down and nudged Bruce.

"What?"

"Apologies Dr. Banner. But if you and Miss Lewis wish to keep your relations a secret from the others then I suggest you depart to your room."

"And Darcy?"

"I need only simple directions to her room." He nodded and told her where to go as she picked Darcy up.

"Thank you. I owe you one."

"Think nothing of it. I wish only to make amends for my assault yesterday."

"Don't worry. I don't hold grudges." She smiled and left the lab.

* * *

Bliss woke up and rolled, her back against Steve's chest. His arms tightened unconsciously and she smiled, allowing her eyes to close again. She felt his lips to her shoulder and his arms loosened enough to allow her to turn.

"Morning my Bliss."

"Good morning Steve." He kissed her and then sat up and stretched. Bliss dragged her eyes along Steve's back and let it linger a few times on especially toned muscles. Her gaze was forced away as she heard a scream and a thud from the hallway. She stood swiftly and ran out the door, seeing Sarra on the floor and Darcy with her tazer once again in her hand.

"Darcy!" She ran over and pulled the wires free of Sarra, who groaned and rolled.

"Strange American greetings." She managed to grumble.

"Wait. You weren't trying to kill me?"

"No. I wish to attempt to redeem myself. Not get tazed again." She groaned.

"Darcy. No more tazer." Bliss stated as she and Steve pulled Sarra to her feet. "At least not on residents."

"You mean she's staying?!"

* * *

_**A/N: Okay. It's really going to jump in the next chapter. And then hopefully the real fun begins. So please enjoy. ~ Kitteh 01**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Bonjour! Just a heads up. This chapter skips ahead a bit to a party hosted by Tony. Not much happened in the months prior (besides Sarra pointedly avoiding Clint) so I skipped them. So please enjoy! OH! And the supernatural part comes into play a little here.**_

_**P.S. This one is for gaelicmusiclover. Who asked me, in a nice manner, to get my butt back in gear for the last chapter. May not have been what was meant but it worked for motivation. So here's the third chapter. Gaelic I hope you like this one.**_

* * *

Tony was hosting a party for some unknown holiday. And Sarra was grateful for it. It gave her a chance to prove to Natasha that she still had a fun side. She had a bottle of vodka in hand, as well as four glasses. If vodka was even the name for it. It was one of Tony's concoctions. She chuckled and shook her head. In her short time of knowing him she had learned he was a wildcat. It had been two months since she had joined the Avengers. And they already had a nickname for her. Sour Kraut.

Despite her Russian birth she was of Germanic descent. And she was bitter at times. But she hated how Tony claimed she was the lost Camp 13 guard. A reference to which she remained clueless. She sat at the table and placed a glass in front of Clint, Loki, Natasha and herself. She poured them each a glass and then looked around the table.

"Alright. First to drop tonight loses." Their hands rested less than two inches from their drinks.

"Lady Sarra. I do not think that I will, drop, as you say. Not as easily as you Midgardians that is." Sarra went to say something but Natasha inturrupted her.

"Wanna bet Laufeyson?" Loki raised a single graceful eyebrow and smirked.

"Alright! Drink!" Sarra announced. They all snatched their glasses in hand, bringing them to their lips. Sarra finished first and slammed her glass down hard. Soon after followed Natasha, Loki then Clint. They looked to each other and grinned before grabbing another glass each, this time Natasha filling them. This pattern continued through seven bottles and they were well through their eighth by the time the party guests began to disperse. But none of the four noticed as they were lost in their game.

Loki and Natasha both watched Clint and Sarra with confusion written across their faces. They looked like they were either going to murder each other or sneak off together. Natasha had never seen either with such a wild look. And Loki had never really heard a mortal growl the way Sarra did. It wasn't the guttural sound that most humans make. But a feral animal's growl.

"What are they doing?" Asked Jane, who was leaning against Thor. He had his arm around her waist even as he shrugged.

"A drinking competition I presume." He watched the duo who were having the staring contest. "Though if no one separates lady Sarra and agent Barton soon then I fear they may destroy the room in a battle."

Clint and Sarra continued their own personal contest as they all finished off the last of the bottle. Sarra slammed her glass down so hard an audible crack echoed through the room. Tony stood and pushed Pepper behind him. "Alright. Time for you two to get-Shit!" He grabbed Pepper and ducked under a chair that one had thrown. Who it had been neither saw. All they saw was a blur as Sarra pinned Clint to the floor. She sat on his chest with her upper lip curled and her hands pinning his wrists.

Thor moved to intervene but froze when Clint flipped Sarra and pinned her down, lips dangerously close to hers. And then they were gone. Moving so quickly that no one could see them. Intoxicated or not. Everyone looked concerned for a moment but soon calmed when J.A.R.V.I.S. announced that they had destroyed nothing as they disappeared into the tower. Tony thanked the computer and had him send in the robots to tidy up the place before leaving with Pepper. Thor and Jane were the next to leave, followed by a really drunk Darcy and a sober Bruce. Steve soon walked out with Bliss passed out in his arms, her many different feelings radiating from her blacked-out form. The room fell silent and Natasha sipped from a glass of ice water that Loki had been kind enough to produce for her.

"Are you alright Lady Natasha?" He asked. She looked up and set her glass down, nodding as she did.

"I'm fine. I've just... never seen either of them act that way. It was kind of creepy." Loki nodded in agreement.

"Can you tell me how Sarra learned to move that fast? And to teleport like that?" Natasha shrugged.

"I don't know. Something feral in her bloodline I think."

"Like a Lycan?"

"Lycan?"

"Most Midgardians call them Werewolves. But there are rarer breeds that are not wolves. And they often have names that differentiate."

"Oh. Then maybe. I couldn't tell you. And I have heard the word Lycan before."

"You have?" She nodded.

"Bliss loves Shakira's song She-Wolf. In there it says Darling it is no joke, this is Lycanthropy." She stated before groaning. "I really need to steer clear of Bliss for a while."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for one she gets her songs and movies stuck in my head. And for another. Her emotions when drunk really hit people. I think it's what caused Sarra and Clint to take off together. They're both strongly affected by them."

"And you?" She smirked and glanced to Loki.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She stood and left, leaving Loki to shake his head slightly before silently following her. He had to admit that this female agent fascinated him to no end.

* * *

Sarra groaned as she rolled, her head pounding as sweat rolled down her back. It was far too warm and the man sharing her bed didn't help. Wait. What?!

She jolted awake and looked over to see Clint, fast asleep with his hair in disarray and a sheet dangerously close to his waist. Her eyes skimmed over his well-defined muscles and scars. She sighed lightly and lay back once more.

In those few moments of alcohol induced bliss she didn't care that he was the man that had stolen her sister from her. She didn't care that _he_ was the reason behind her scars. She only cared that he could allow her to escape from her nightmarish life. But even more then that, last night had proved her fears. She was in love with the archer. Sarra felt Clint's arm fall over her and he subconsciously drew her near to him. He smiled and muttered something under his breath.

Sarra listened close before realizing he was repeating one word over and over.

_"Sarra."_ Oh how she loved the sound of her name on his lips.

* * *

Bliss rolled and fell right off the bed with an outraged squeak. She sat up as quickly as she could, blurry eyes widened. She heard a light chuckle and glared at Steve. She stretched and let a wide yawn escape her mouth.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like a supermodel. You?" He smiled at her sarcastic tone and reached out, sweeping her up and onto his chest. She lay her head under is chin and he wrapped his arm around her midsection, hand rested on her side.

"I feel glad that you are feeling better this morning." She blushed maddeningly and Steve kissed her.

* * *

Across the tower, Natasha herself was waking up. She too had shared her bed that night. But he was kind enough to respect that she didn't want any funny business after the one kiss they had shared. He had simply fallen asleep at her side. As she looked to the ceiling she considered what this might mean for her. It was probably nothing. Just something to keep her tethered to the world that was slowly getting more and more confusing.

She felt Loki as he began to wake up and turned her head towards him. Perhaps this was like Steve and Bliss. They shared a bed night after night. And nothing more. Aside from the occasional kiss of course.

"Good morning Lady Natasha." He whispered.

"Morning." She sat up and stretched. She then stood and wandered into her small bathroom. By the time she returned Loki had already left. She sighed and walked out as well.

* * *

Barton opened his eyes to see Sarra asleep in his embrace. He couldn't help but look over her barely covered body. She was slim, perhaps to slim for a woman of her age. But her curves were pronounced and nearly perfect. He ran a hand from her neck to her waist. She hummed softly in delight and Clint smiled before kissing her neck.

"Is this a wake-up call or you saying that I should stay asleep?"

"Either way. Awake or asleep you are beautiful." She turned to look at him, neither forgetting their drunken confessions or kisses of the night before.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" She asked.

"Every word." He admitted. She blushed and lightly kissed his jawbone. "What about you?"

"Same. You interest me." He smiled and they both stood, getting dressed once more.

* * *

"Thor!" The demi-god turned to see Steve walking towards him. He grinned and waved in greeting before returning to his Pop-Tarts and coffee.

"Good morning Captain. How are you today?" He greeted as Steve sat in front of him.

"I'm fine. I just need some advice."

"Advice? On what?" Steve looked around and, upon seeing no one, leaned closer and dropped his voice to a low whisper.

"It's about Bliss. I need to know how I might propose to her. How to make it special." Thor smiled and patted Steve on the shoulder.

"Then you have come to the right person."

* * *

Sarra, Bliss, Darcy, Jane, Natasha and Pepper were all sitting in the living room. Somehow Darcy had managed to convince them to watch Not Another Teen Movie. A movie that Sarra was finding stupidly amusing. Until it first showed Jake Wyler. Bliss and every else allowed their jaws to drop as Sarra pointed out that he looked like Steve.

"He does!" Darcy stated. Bliss choked on her drink and was forced to look away. They were all grateful when the movie ended. Bliss moved to change it but Sarra stood instead.

"Do you mind if I select the next movie?" She asked innocently.

"Alright. So long as it isn't anything stupid." Natasha nodded in agreement with Pepper's statement.

"It's not. I is a movie I ran across a few days ago. And it's more of a musical."

"Well put it in already!" Bliss beamed. Sarra smiled and pulled the new movie from her jacket. No one saw the cover and frowned as she told J.A.R.V.I.S. to skip the menu and go straight to the film. She took her seat and everyone's faces lit up as Les Miserables came on screen. "Oh my gosh! I loved this book!" Bliss paused it for a moment and ran out. When she returned she had the boys and set them each down in the open spaces. Tony beside Pepper, Bruce by Darcy, Thor with Jane and Steve beside her. It was only coincidental that Loki ended up by Natasha and Clint beside Sarra. They resumed the movie and all got lost in the story that unfurled on the large t.v. that rested before them.

* * *

The end of the movie found all the girls but Sarra and Natasha crying freely. The aforementioned two hid their tears. The guys were trying to keep up a macho facade. Only Loki remained emotionless as the credits rolled. When the lights came back on Bliss noticed that Steve had cried at the end. She curled against his side as Sarra stood and took the disc out, replacing it into it's case with great care.

"Alright. Who votes that Sarra choose the next movie? Since she obviously has good taste." Everyone raised their hands and Sarra looked through the collection, eventually seeing something that caught her eye.

"What is this?" She walked into the room, holding the movie cover in hand. Bliss took one look at it and nodded.

"Lord of the Rings! It's a trilogy. And they are amazing!" Sarra chuckled and produced the other two.

"Well then. It's a good thing I grabbed these as well." The rest of the day was spent watching movies and, towards the end of the evening, trading stories.

"So Sarra. Tell us about your past." She looked to Natasha and sighed.

"As you wish." She sat up and crossed her legs on the couch, head held high. "It started the day Natasha joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I had returned to find three of the elder trainers waiting for me...

* * *

"Sarra!" She winced and lowered her head, looking like a scorned pup.

"Y-yes?" One of the men grabbed her by her throat and raised her from the ground. She yelled at the pain as he squeezed and felt her air getting cut off.

"Where is Natasha Romanova?" He yelled. _**((A/N: I found her original name on Wikipedia and used it cause I couldn't think of the name that was in the movie.))**_

"She joined the Americans!" Her words were cut and hurt her when she spoke them. The man threw her down and they descended upon her like wolves.

* * *

Sarra was forced to look to the floor and suck in a deep breath. She felt Clint rest a hand to her back and she looked to him.

"You can stop. You don't have to continue." She shook her head.

"I owe this much to you for offering me a home." She took a shaky breath and continued.

* * *

She awoke in the middle of an old alleyway, blood spilling from the deep scars in her back. Even with her rapid healing the marks would never go away. She whimpered, feeling the multitude of broken bones in her body. Forgetting the scars she realized that she was bleeding internally. She was dying. And nothing could save her in time. Nothing that is, except for three young orphan girls who happened to be passing by her.

"Are you alright miss?" Their Russian was broken and not very good. They sounded, and looked, German. Sarra yelled in pain as she attempted to adjust.

"No. Please. Leave me to die. There is nothing you can do."

"Our mother was a doctor. She taught us everything she knew." The youngest blonde said.

"We can help you." The middle brunette stated. "We can stop the bleeding."

"Both externally and internally." Her eyes snapped to the eldest. Her hair was black as a moonless night. "And we also have a place for you to stay for now."

"So won't you please allow us to help you?" Sarra contemplated the youngest one's words before hissing as she sat up.

"Alright." They rushed over and helped her stand, dragging her down an alleyway and towards an old college yard. The buildings were still mostly intact and few windows shattered. A light shone from one of the windows, proving that the building still had electricity. "Welcome to our home."

"There's electricity?" Sarra managed, attempting to stay awake. If she slept now she would never awaken.

"Yes. They were planning to demolish the building but a wealthy man bought it for the girls who live here. An american."

"What was his name?"

* * *

"Hang on. You guys are the ones holed up in that building?" Sarra nodded to Tony. "I thought it was just going to be used for an orphanage for girls."

"It is. But I was put in charge of it. And I taught the girls to defend themselves. We owe you a great debt Mr. Stark."

"Think nothing of it then. If you're helping girls to defend themselves then I'm going to help you guys out. I'll help refurbish and redesign if need be."

"Thank you. The gym was beginning to deteriorate when I left. And Demetri raiding the place didn't help."

"Raiding?"

"Let me continue and I shall enlighten you." With that they all fell silent and Sarra nodded. "Very good. Now. The girls patched me up and cared for me in the few months it took to heal."

* * *

"You heal fast Sarra." The youngest, Lilli, voiced.

"It's in my blood I guess." Sarra sat on the edge of her bed and removed the bandaging. It had taken all twenty of the girls just to hunt down and find everything needed. And it had taken ten just to pin her down. She was strong and had accidentally broken one's finger. She had simply grit her teeth against the pain and tightened her grip.

Lucy and Olivia, the eldest and middle sisters, walked in and helped her take the bandaging off. She had no further need for it. She stood and managed to turn and look at her back, wincing in pain as it pulled at her newly formed scars. They were still deep and jagged. But nothing could take that away.

"I wish we could have done something for the marks. But sadly there was nothing."

"No. I'm glad you couldn't. It is a mark of their betrayal."

"Who's?"

"No one of your concern."

She was bitter to them for the next few months. They knew it wasn't their fault. But the men who had given her the marks. Her bitterness ended when one suggested they open a school. She brightened at the idea of training the girls to an extent beyond what the trainers taught her.

"An exceptional plan Olivia." She stated as they ate dinner. "We can offer the girls a place to stay and defend themselves."

"What about the orphaned boys?"

"If they wish to attend then we shall allow them to. But they stay in a different wing. Understood?" The girls all nodded. "Alright. After dinner we all leave to search the streets and pass the word along. Orphans, runaways and those who have been abandoned only. They need our help the most." Another nod from each.

* * *

"I thought you said it was a school for the girls?" Sarra nodded.

"The boys all declined, claiming to be able to fend for themselves. Many of them instead found homes where they were spoiled rotten. Few girls had such luck."

"Wow. Sounds horrible."

"It was hell. But thanks to Tony we had enough food and supplies to last." Sarra looked to him. "If not for him many of the girls who came to us would have not lasted the first night. Let alone the duration of the schooling. I fear that was why Demetri hated us all so. He only raided once. And that was the week before I came here."

* * *

There was pounding at the door and Sarra snapped to attention, dressing quickly and running down the stairs. The door imploded towards her and she raised her arm, feeling the oak as it hit her and left a large bruise. She swore loudly and hurled a chunk back at the swarm of men. It hit him and his head bounced back, hitting the alarm. Within moments the three hundred girls filed into the room and pushed Demetri's men back and outside. There Sarra and the others had the upper hand. Their outfits blended into the dark surroundings. The men, however, had been stupid enough to wear white shirts. They made easy targets for even the new girls.

Finally, with half of them beaten to an unconscious state (Sarra made sure that deaths were kept to a minimum since she believed those girls didn't need to know that pain) they turned tail and ran. Sarra followed close behind and found where they hid. She moved in and soon found herself surrounded. She cursed herself for being so stupid.

"Sarra my dear. Demetri regrets not being able to come and see you himself." She felt a fist connect with her face and black swirled in her vision.

She woke up tied to a chair. One of the men in the room swung and hit her in the face. She spat blood on the floor before looking up at the man who hit her. "Do it again. I dare you." He raised his hand and backhanded her. She twisted her head and bit him hard. She tasted blood in her mouth as the man howled in pain.

"Get her off!" He screamed. She released him and spat once more at his feet, the blood hitting his shoes. His goons grabbed her by her hair and wrenched her head back. The other hit her in the stomach and she coughed.

"Now you did it." She leapt to her feet and spun, kicking one man in the groin. He doubled over and she kneed him in the face. The next ran at her as his friend hit the ground, howling in pain. She spun and head butted him before tripping him and piercing her heel into his shoulder. A knife narrowly missed her and hit the ropes. She threw them aside and jumped onto the man's chest. She grinned and grabbed a blade, holding it to his throat. "Tell Demetri that if he wishes to keep his precious jewels then he'd better not touch any of my girls again!"

"Okay! Okay! Just please don't kill me!" She frowned and stabbed the knife into his thigh. He let out an ear-piercing scream as Sarra stood and left.

"Cowards." She grumbled as she walked out to a flashy BMW and spun the keys on her finger. She wondered how long it would be until the imbecile realized his precious car was missing. She slipped into the driver's seat and started the car before taking off. She pushed down as hard as she could on the gas petal and felt it gradually speed up. She made it to the airport in record time.

* * *

"From there I came here and... well you all know the rest." Everyone stared at her. Bliss blinked.

"Well I think that's second place after my story."

"And what, if I may ask, is your story?" Bliss chewed on her lip.

"I guess since you told your story... Alright! Before I met the Avengers my life was a literal hell."

* * *

_**A/N: Worst spot to end but I figured that Bliss has more to tell so her story gets it's own chapter. Especially since I'm going to go into far more detail on what she used to look and act like compared to now! So please enjoy. ~ Kitteh 01**_

_**P.S. This story isn't about Clint and Bliss falling for each other. But rather obstacles they must avoid in order for everything to work out. So please don't yell about it moving quickly. Thank you!**_

_**I only own Bliss, Sarra, the School, Demetri and all my other OC's. ^.^ R&R Please! KTHXBAI!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**As promised: Bliss's story. Warning: Some abuse and drug usage in this chapter. If you don't like then you don't have to read. But you would miss out on how Bliss came to be a part of the Avengers. Just thought I'd warn you. ~ Kitteh 01**_

_**P.S. Bliss may have been sweet and innocent in the previous chapters. But that's only from after she met Steve. So please don't hate me for making her act like such a royal bitch. Okay? :D **_

* * *

A small six year old with ragged clothing screamed at her parents as they threw her down into the basement and locked the door. She cried and curled up in the corner, shaking with fear. She was covered in welts and cuts from her parents latest assault. They hated her for what she could do. And somehow they were able to block out her gifts. No matter that they were extremely strong and uncontrollable.

She was malnourished and far smaller than any healthy girl of her age. Her light blond hair was covered in blood and dirt. Her brown eyes were dark from having never really seen the sun. Her skin was a ghostly white and she bruised very easily. Dark circles were seen under her eyes from lack of sleep.

Tears streaked down her dirty cheeks and she crawled over to the vent in the corner. For months she had been digging via a broken place in the lower ventilation ducts. She crawled inside and grabbed her small metal spoon and plastic bucket. She climbed a good twelve feet before she came across her hole, the dirt piled up shortly beyond that and somewhat scattered from the usage of the vent. She began to dig and continued like that for two hours. Then she turned back and climbed out, brushing the dirt from her clothing and hair.

The door opened and she saw heeled feet before the rest of her mother came into view. "Time to eat. But you have to take it to your room since we are having guests over." She nodded and climbed up the stairs. The kinds of guests that her parents had over knew about Bliss. And they agreed with her parents. Beat the mutation out of them. Force them to be 'normal'.

Her mother led the way and gave her the coldest bit of food there was before sending her up to her room. She sat on the old breaking bed and ate greedily. Once she had finished she grabbed her small doll and her other few possessions. She packed them into a bag her great-aunt Peggy had given her and looked to the door. She heard laughter ringing from outside. She set the small bag out of sight and then climbed into bed.

After three or four hours the door opened and she heard footsteps. She dared not open her eyes. For that she felt a sharp sting across her face. She whimpered and quickly sat up. "Wake up you little bitch!" She raised her arm to defend herself as her father swung at her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and scrunched her nose up.

He grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor, pouncing on her and bringing out a knife. She screamed and heard her mother's laughter. He began to cut into her arms and laughed as he did so. "Come on. Use your powers! They won't save you know!" She screamed and kicked him between the legs before slipping away. He yelled in pain and lunged at her as she grabbed her bag and ran. Her mother tried to grab her but missed, only succeeding in ripping the hem of her dress. She ran as fast as she could and ducked into the basement, slamming the door shut. She heard her parents hit it and ran, hiding in the vent and replacing the cover just before they could see her.

She must have moved wrong because she felt her father's hand grab her ankle as she crawled farther in. She screamed and kicked him in the face. Dirt was kicked up and he yelled as it got in his eyes. Bliss scrambled to her hole as the vent heated up. Her father was trying to get her out with heat. Or kill her trying. She sped up the digging process, bag slung over her shoulder. She finally began to smell fresh air as a bit of the dirt above her head collapsed. She dug faster and soon pulled herself up and out, heat following her into the cold night air. Wasting no time, she ran to the treeline that rested just past the fence. She heard barking and ran faster, knowing that the dogs had been trained to kill any intruders.

She hit the fence and climbed, hearing her parents yelling behind her. She jumped as she reached the top of the fence and caught a tree branch. She let go and hit the ground in a roll. The moment she stood she was gone, soon getting lost in the unfamiliar forest.

* * *

It was three weeks before she found civilization. She was weak and felt ready to collapse. She had found little to eat and even less to drink. Yet she still found energy to run as she saw her parents car at the police station. She climbed into the luggage compartment of a bus and buried herself under a few bags. She felt two more piled on top of her but made no sound.

She didn't know that the bus was heading for New York. A place she had only visited once, when her parents still loved her. She was three and they were visiting her great-aunt. That was when she had gotten the doll and bag. Two days before her birthday. And two days before the worst hell of her life.

When the bus stopped she felt the bags over her as they were removed and then a horrified scream from a woman. "There's a body in here!" The driver ran over with a pale face and reached out. Bliss opened her eyes and flinched away from the hand. The driver was furious at the stowaway but the woman was afraid for her. She reached out and gently took Bliss into her arms. Bliss shook with fear as her eyes darted around, finally stopping on the woman's face.

"Don't send me back." She whispered.

"Who did this to you?" She asked.

"My parents." Her voice was a whimper. The woman looked pissed as she hailed a taxi and, after putting her bags in the trunk, took Bliss to the hospital.

"I can help you. I'm a lawyer and I specialize in abuse cases. If you file a report then your parents will get what they deserve."

"No! They'll know it was me. They'll come after me."

"What is your name?"

"Bliss." The woman comforted Bliss and held her until they reached the hospital. From there the doctors took her away. The woman left only to take her luggage and Bliss' bag to her apartment. Then she returned and waited through the night.

"Bliss Barton?" The woman sat up, barely awake and sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Is she alright?" She stood.

"What is your name?" The doctor asked.

"Alice. Now is the girl alright?"

"She's fine. Malnourished, but she'll be fine. Now. Relation?"

"None. I found her in a bus. But she is soon to be a client of mine. Her parents did that to her." The doctor shook his head.

"Why do people do things like this? Honestly. It does nothing but show the children hurt."

"And that is why I defend the child. May I see her?" The doctor nodded and led her back to find Bliss eating quickly and looking around as if someone might take it away. One of the nurses glanced to the doctor.

"That's her fourth bowl of soup. If she doesn't slow down soon then she'll get a stomach-ache." Upon hearing this Bliss blushed and slowed. When she finished that bowl she smiled and said that she would like a glass of milk.

"Bliss. Alice is here to see you." Her face brightened upon seeing the lawyer.

"Oh Bliss. You look so much better already." She nodded and Alice turned to the doctor. "When will she be allowed to leave?"

"She's healthy despite outward appearances. So perhaps tonight if she has anywhere to go." Alice turned back to Bliss.

"Bliss. Would you like to come and stay with me?"

"Do you mean it?!" She asked over-joyously.

"Honest and truthfully I do."

"Yay!" She practically jumped up and down. Her gifts ran unchecked and everyone in the room felt a semi-involuntary wave of happiness. Alice grinned and walked over to Bliss, who hugged her tightly. "Thank you Alice."

* * *

Bliss held Alice's hand as they stood outside the courtroom. She had managed to convince Bliss to turn in her parents. But she was nervous and scratching at a few of her stitches. Finally they were told to go in. Bliss stood by Alice's side and nearly ran as she saw her parents glaring at her.

"Bliss! Why did you run away baby? We were so worried." She screamed as her mother walked towards her and hid behind Alice.

"Mrs. Barton I suggest you take your place with your husband." Alice growled. She led Bliss over and had her sit.

"Mr. and Mrs. Barton. You are being charged with child abuse. How do you plea?" They both looked to each other and then to the frightened lawyer beside them.

"Not guilty." They chorused. Bliss shivered as they looked towards her.

"I can assure you that whatever she has said is untrue." Her father stated.

"And her scars?!" Alice snapped at the man. "Are those false too? And what about her fear?"

"Miss Smith! If you don't calm down-" The judge left the rest hanging. Alice apologized quickly and recomposed herself.

Bliss had faded in and out of awareness as the trial progressed. She stood when told and told her end of the story. She also showed her stitches and scars. She watched the judge glare at her parents as she sat back down.

As the afternoon came and went she began to drift towards sleep. The pounding of the gavel caused her to jump. "Guilty." Was all she heard before chaos ensued. Her parents both rushed at her and she screamed, running towards the side door. It took seven officers to restrain the couple. But when they went to look for Bliss she was long gone.

When Alice returned home she found all of Bliss's things gone and a note resting on the table. She picked it up and felt tears run down her cheeks.

_Dear Alice,_

_I thank you for your support but I fear I must leave. I can't risk my parents getting loose and finding where you live. They will only hurt you to try and get to me. But if you can't find me then neither can they._

_Sincerely,_

_Bliss_

Alice put the paper down and covered her mouth, eyes shut tight. She couldn't believe that Bliss just up and ran away. She had to find her and ensure she was safe.

* * *

Bliss's Twentieth Birthday

* * *

Bliss watched the dealer that stood in front of her. She had colored her hair to a bright pink and blue combination. It was springy yet cutely wild. She was the picture of beauty. Besides her... addictions. She had layered the charm on pretty thick to try and get him on her side. "Please. I've got the money right here." He thought for a minute before sighing and giving her the package. She passed him the money and smiled. "Thank you."

She took off with the drugs held tight to her chest. These were the only things that kept her powers under control. She ducked into an abandoned building where the other addicts hung out and moved on to her room. Thanks to what she was the drugs only affected a bit of her mentality and none of her visible physique. She swept everything off the table and laid out the contents of the package. Within there was a few different items. None that she could think of the name of, however. She grabbed one package of pills and grinned. This was far more helpful then anything else. The others she would sell for more of those. She leaned back on the couch and popped a few, chasing them with water. She relaxed and gave into the feelings that began to consume her.

* * *

Two Years Later

* * *

Bliss sat at the foot of her great-aunts bed, ignoring her annoying older cousin Clint. "Aunt Peggy. Can I shut Clint up? He's ruining the story." Said story happened to be one of the great Captain America. A man that Peggy and Bliss idolized. The woman looked to Clint and frowned.

"Clint. You be a good boy now and settle down. Alright?" He looked a little annoyed at being called a boy but nodded.

"Yes grandma." He silenced himself and allowed his grandmother to continue.

When she had finished Bliss excused herself for the day and made her way back to her small apartment. She was trying to rehabilitate herself from the drug usage but it wasn't going as planned. She was able to control her powers and abilities now without them. Including being able to vanish into thin air. She had many gifts like the fictional character The Shadow. But she rarely ever used them.

She flopped back onto her bed, her mind soon filled with images and fantasies of a perfect life she could never have.

* * *

Five Weeks Later

* * *

A heavy pounding on the door woke her up and she groaned before sitting up and dressing before dragging a brush roughly through her bright hair. The pounding sounded again and she finished brushing her hair. She growled, hoping they would go away. But after the third group of knocks she growled and walked to the door, seeing three police officers.

"What do you want?" She spat, causing them to back away a bit.

"Bliss Barton?"

"Who's asking?" The growl was thick and simply dripping with venom.

"You are under arrest for the robbery of a bank from two years ago." He handcuffed her.

"What about statue of limitations or whatever?"

"There is none for murder."

"What?!" She spat. "I hate seeing people hurt! You really think I'd take a human life?!" He simply ignored her. She grumbled under her breath as they reached the car.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say-" She kicked him in the knee and then the face as he fell.

"I know my rights!" She was shoved into the car as the other two helped their colleague up once more.

"A little temperamental?" She turned slowly and glared at the man. His skin was dark and he wore black leather. His most prominent feature was his patch and the inky black lines that stretched out from it. He sensed her staring and turned away from the files in his lap. It took Bliss a half second to realize that they were hers. She focused back on his face.

"Nice patch. Your boyfriend give it to you?" He narrowed his eye.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. You wear so much leather pretty boy." She barely took notice as the officers got back in the car. "What's his name? Phil?"

"No." He spat, wondering how she had guessed the name of his (presumed dead) right-hand man. Perhaps just a lucky guess?

"Then who's your left hand man?" This caught him off-guard. No one ever caught him off-guard. "Surprised Nicholas?"

"How do you know my name?" He was beginning to understand why Agent Barton had said she'd be a good addition to the team.

"Oh. Little Clint didn't tell you?" Her eyes caught his eye and he was forced to look away. "Look at me Fury!" He was forced to look back, his eye locking once more with her chocolate colored hues. "Now. How did you get that patch?"

In image of fire flashed before his mind's eye, two men standing in the flame. He suddenly saw through the eyes of the one laying down. It took him a moment to realize that it _was_ him. The man laughed before his form contorted, turning into Bliss. She raised a gun and Fury raised his arm. But it wasn't quick enough. She pulled the trigger and the bullet struck him in the eye. The last thing he heard was her strange laughter. A gentle yet frightful sound.

They both snapped back into reality as Bliss forced her gaze downwards. "You know." She quickly changed the subject. "For the head of some secret government agency you sure have a faulty wall built up around your mind. Any old telepath could get in there." He only nodded, stunned by what just happened. What exactly had happened anyways?

"What-" She raised her hands, cutting him off.

"I am able to view and, occasionally, participate in memories past. I was the shooter because of my attitude at the time. Had you caught me on a good day I would have been just a spectator. Dependent upon there was one or not. If not I would have been laying on the ground and you would have been the shooter."

"So it's withdrawal?" She opened her mouth to say something in her defense but soon dropped her gaze and closed her mouth. She suddenly felt so tired.

"I only did those to keep my curse in check." He felt what she meant. She felt saddened and for some reason he did too. But then anger flared through him and she turned her head and glared at him. "And don't you dare feel sorry for me! I've felt enough pity over the years!" The car stopped and Bliss kicked through the supposedly unbreakable partition and hit the driver. Fury felt a weight on his wrists and looked down to see handcuffs. Bliss was free and climbing out the now broken glass of the door.

"We'll find you Bliss. No matter were you run to!" She grinned and bowed towards him.

"I look forward to the hunt Nicky!" She started to move forwards but turned back. "By the way." Cold metal touched his skin and he froze, hearing a click. "Don't fuck with a telepath." She ran and vanished around a corner. Moments later the gun fell and landed beside him. He stared after Bliss, actually feeling impressed by her so called 'curse'. She _would_ make a good addition to the team.

* * *

Bliss stopped at the bank and ducked inside, hiding amongst the crowd of people. She was relaxed until she heard a scream from outside. She ran out and narrowly avoided getting shot by a creature that flew over her head.

"Coward!" She yelled after it. It turned and aimed at her. She grinned and held her arms out to the side. "Come on! Bring it you space-freak!" It fired and she rolled to the side, grabbing a gun that one had dropped. She aimed and fired, hitting the creature in the face. It brought a small bit of satisfaction to her, watching his body crumple as the vehicle crashed, killing the other occupant. She spun and saw a group of people in the middle of the street.

"Safety in numbers." She muttered as she ran towards them. "Hey!" She yelled as she neared them. They all turned towards her. All but one that is.

"Get out of here." She looked to Iron Man and shook her head.

"No way. I want to help." The last man turned and both of them stared at each other, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"Bliss?!"

"Clint?!" They spoke at the same time, causing the others to stare at them.

"Bliss what are you doing here?" He sounded worried.

"Long story. I'll tell you after we take care of the creepy alien-thingies." She looked around before her eyes locked on Steve's. Silence reigned for a few moments, neither acknowledging the battle around them. "You're Captain America. Aren't you?"

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Bliss. Bliss Barton. Clint's cousin." They both looked away as the Chitauri approached them. One aimed and fired at her. She rolled and brought up her gun, shooting him in the face as Steve ran towards her, throwing his shield at one that tried to sneak up behind them.

Bliss lost track of the time or how many Chitauri she had killed. All she knew was she had been hit a couple times and she was beginning to feel weary. She shot another and stumbled as a piece of rubble hit her in the shoulder, knocking her back. The Chitauri began to surround her and she whimpered in pain as she tried to get away.

"Help!" She yelled before the Chitauri descended upon her.

* * *

_**A/N: Did I mention it was going to be a two-parter? :P See you in the next chapter! ^.^ And since I'm going to be away from the internet for a few days I think I'll upload that next chapter right away. Plus you guys are so awesome I just had to give you Bliss's background. ~ Kitteh 01**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bliss screamed as the Chitauri began to claw and tear at her. She heard yells and felt some of them ripped away. She was picked up in a large hand and fell limp, allowing the gun to slip from her fingers. She opened her eyes and gulped. She was resting in the Hulk's palm. He looked down at her before gently passing her to the Captain. She barely noticed that the Chitauri all had fallen before hearing Thor swirling his hammer. Hulk roared and jumped but Bliss paid them no mind. She was looking up at the man who held her. And when he glanced down to see her staring she blushed and looked away. She was barely able to hold onto her consciousness long enough to see the Hulk and Iron Man hit the ground.

* * *

She woke up in a hospital with an IV, and oxygen. Plus she felt drugged as hell. "Bliss?" Came her cousin's worried voice.

"Clint." She blinked and was finally able to focus on him. "Hi."

"Hey. You're an idiot."

"I knew that. And would you believe I was 100% sober?"

"I find that hard to believe. Sober usually means you're rude and crabby. You were... nice last week."

"Last week?" She sat up. On one hand that was a record. She had been sober that long, not counting hospital medications of course. She watched as her cousin nodded. "Wow. Call the record books." She muttered.

"You want to know something strange?" She looked back to him. "I was worried sure. But I knew you'd pull through. Steve, on the other hand, was scared that you wouldn't ever wake up."

"Steve?" It took her a moment before she remembered. "Oh. Oh! Is he alright?"

"He's fine." He was somewhat confused. "I am as well. Thanks for asking." She sat up despite the pain and ripped the oxygen free before hugging Clint tightly.

"I'm glad." A few nurses ran in as she began to pull the patches and needles from her arms. They began to yell at her and she yelled back, throwing in a few cuss words. "Touch me and I'll hurt you!"

"Someone's sober." Clint muttered and Bliss poked at his brain, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Shut up Clint." She growled as she pulled a particularly long needle from her arm. The fight continued until Steve entered and placed a hand to one of the nurses shoulders. She backed off and Steve stepped up beside Bliss. She calmed herself and looked up at the man. "Please don't." She whispered in response to his thought about trying to get her to replace what she had removed. "I'm fine. I swear it." If Steve was shocked by her telepathy he didn't show it.

"Come on miss. Allow them to help you. Please?"

"No. I don't need help." She raised her head high. "I'll be just fine." Clint stood up and put a hand to her shoulder.

"You have bad judgement when you're sober. And you know it. Just. Let them help you." She groaned and finally agreed on the terms that she could leave the next day. Steve hung back with Bliss as everyone else left.

"What did your cousin mean when he said you were sober?" She bit her lip and looked to her feet, wondering at first why he had inspired such a dramatic change in her attitude. Just looking at him made her want to change her life around. Perhaps even let her hair return to it's blonde color. She returned to Steve when she heard his thoughts, wondering why she took so long to answer.

"I'm kind of an addict to various drugs. They were the only things that helped me control my powers." She could practically feel that Steve disapproved of that course of action. "I'm trying to get clean. I swear I am."

"Let me help you." They were both surprised by his words. Bliss smiled slightly.

"You don't want anything to do with me. I'm temperamental and prone to violent mood swings."

"It's fine. You can't hurt me." He sat in the chair beside her and she managed to sit up.

"Thank you." She smiled and he returned it, a wayward thought passing towards her that made her blush. She looked up at him again and took a deep breath. She may as well tell him now before she answered another unasked question. "Do you really think my smile is cute?" He blinked and she cursed herself for saying the wrong thing.

"Yes." His honesty surprised her. "How did you know I was thinking that?"

"I'm a telepath as well as a magician." With a flick of the wrist she conjured up a small glass of water and downed it before the glass disappeared once more. "Though I prefer not to use the magic."

"You are very talented." This called forth another blush. She cursed her reddening cheeks and almost didn't notice as Steve stood and left. It struck her shortly before midnight as she lay awake on her bed.

'Captain America wants to help me. _Me._ A girl with nothing left.' She drifted off to sleep with his face at the front of her thoughts.

* * *

Bliss limped in through the doors of Stark Tower, a silver and sapphire cane supporting her weight. Steve walked beside her with Clint on her other side. She was to meet the Avengers and Fury on the floor where Hulk had beaten the crap out of Loki. An event she wished she could have seen.

She stumbled and Steve caught her, helping her to stand once more. She mumbled a soft thanks and they continued towards the elevator. She nearly fell once more as it lurched but Steve steadied her with an arm around her shoulders. She wasn't short for a girl. But compared to him she was little. He looked down at her with a soft smile. He then glanced to Clint, who looked half-asleep. He woke up, though, as the elevator came to a halt. They all walked out, meeting Fury, the Avengers, Agent Maria and Agent Phil Coulson. Steve took a seat with Bliss by him. Clint took the open seat and they all looked to Fury. He was eyeing Bliss warily.

"I don't _have_ any handcuffs Nicholas." Tony choked on his drink and the others all hid laughs. All but Thor and Steve, who remained blissfully unaware of what the others were thinking. "Not in that sense guys!"

"Then what sense?" Tony choked.

"I was put in a police car last time and managed to transfer the cuffs from my wrists to Fury's without him knowing." She then lowered her head. "Right after asking if his boyfriend had given him the patch." Tony laughed and stood, walking over to Bliss.

"I think I'm really gonna like this kid." She felt a smile on her lips. Perhaps being a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't be so bad after all. Or at least the Avengers.

* * *

"I'm begging you. Don't make me go Steve. I'm clean. I haven't had anything in two months."

"Please Bliss. Or else I'll have to drag you there."

"You wouldn't dare." Her face paled a bit as she imagined the looks people would send if they saw Captain America with her slung over his shoulder. Assumptions would be made about a scenario that wasn't exactly appropriate for a man of his stature.

"Actually I would." She frowned and crossed her arms. "Tell you what. You go and I'll take you out for dinner tonight." She looked up and blushed slightly.

"Really?" He nodded. "Then what are we waiting for Cap?!" She smiled and ran out the door, dragging Steve with her. Her enthusiasm was to much and Steve felt a wide smile across his face. Yet it was not fully due to her abilities. But what he himself felt.

* * *

Bliss had her arm looped through Steve's as they walked back, having had dinner and then gone dancing. She still had a hard time believing that he didn't know how to dance. Bliss's cheeks were flushed and she still had a light step, as if she were still on the dance floor. Steve chuckled and spun her, bringing her close and swiftly kissing her. It took her a moment to react. And when she did she relaxed into the kiss, her own lips replying.

A few moments later Bliss leaned back, her mind reeling as she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes to see Steve blushing madly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what-" She put a finger over his lips and shushed him.

"Don't be sorry. I enjoyed it." He smiled and kissed her again. She wound her fingers into his hair and they stood under the light like that for a while.

At least until Bliss heard a gasp and someone taking a picture. She suddenly turned, her eyes wide as Steve picked her up and began to run the few blocks back to Stark Tower. They stopped once they reached the bar level, seeing everyone gathered around the table. With both looking away Steve set Bliss down. "Sorry we're late. Press was stalking us."

"That why Steve carried you in here?"

"I can't run as fast as him. And I really didn't want to get into it with the lady because then I'd get sued. So this was the only other option." Bliss muttered. She sat and only then noticed Loki brooding at the end of the table. "What's Rudolph doing here?" She sneered.

"His name is Loki." Thor defended. Bliss stood, slammed her hands down on the table and glared at the large demi-god.

"His name isn't shit. He tried to kill us all Thor! Or have you forgotten?!" Thor tightened his grip on Mjolnir but Bliss wouldn't back down. "He gets his name back when he's earned it!" She snapped. Despite appearing relaxed most of the time she still had a temper. "He killed thousands! Including Alice Smith!" Everyone fell silent.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"The lawyer who helped throw my parents in jail for abuse." Steve now realized that was what her scars were. Anger flared up inside him as he looked at all of the markings that were normally hidden by long sleeves. "I went to look for her near the middle of the fight and found her, nearly dead on the footsteps of the courthouse. She was glad to see me again and I tried to keep her calm until the paramedics could arrive. But she died in my arms shortly before they got there. That, Thor, is why I will never speak _his_ name ever again. Or until he redeems himself. Because he so carelessly threw away _those_ names. Threw them into the flames of his anger." She fell silent then and seemed more fragile in that moment than anyone had ever seen her.

Loki opened his mouth but Bliss cut him off. "No. That won't make up for it." She began to shake and Steve pushed her chair under her. She collapsed and everyone saw the dark circles under her eyes. Loki simply stared at her, his eyes wide in curiosity. "Telepath. Remember?" She practically hissed.

"I was unaware of this." She simply ignored him and leaned against Steve, looking a bit worse for wear. He frowned and picked her up.

"Whatever this meeting was called for be sure to tell me later. Right now Bliss needs rest." Her head lolled against his chest and he walked from the room, not even awaiting an answer.

* * *

It was 11:59 p.m. Christmas eve and Bliss sat in Steve's lap, looking at a small box on her lap. She didn't rely so much on Steve's strength anymore, now able to fully support herself after her breakdowns. Though they occurred less and less over the weeks as Bliss continued to avoid any and every kind of drug.

She gently unwrapped the box and gasped as she beheld the blood ruby necklace inside. Complete with matching earrings. She looked to Steve and threw her arms around his neck before kissing him. "Thank you Steve." She whispered before he helped her put on the necklace. She put the earrings in and smiled.

"I thought you'd like it." She ran her hand over the gems and they heard footsteps. Bliss looked up to see Tony.

"Steve! Bliss! It's Christmas!" He looked like a little kid who had just seen Santa as he ran down and sat beside the duo. "You already gave her the necklace?"

"I wanted it to be a special gift Tony." Tony simply nodded and pouted before seeing the tree.

"Ooh! Presents!" Bliss laughed as he moved towards the tree. But Steve held him back.

"Wait for the others Tony." Tony sat back and pouted again as the others slowly migrated downstairs. It was six a.m. before Jane and Thor wandered down the steps, Darcy and Bruce not far behind. Everyone sat around the table and Tony began handing the gifts out.

Once everyone had a sizable pile at their feet Tony stood and clapped his hands. "Let's open them shall we?" For the next hour the tearing of paper was heard.

Natasha had gotten a few new guns. Most of them being older ones from around the time of WWII. She thanked Tony and Pepper before putting them in her room with the rest of her collection. Clint, on the other hand, got three quivers worth of Stark Industries arrows with interchangeable ends. Along with a few new fancy attachments for his bow.

The others got various things, such as a beginners lab set for Darcy and a more advanced science-oriented thing for Bruce's lab. Steve got an assortment of various things from his era and Bliss got a few new decor items for her room.

Lunch rolled around and each couple went their separate ways with Loki forced to tag along with Thor and Jane. Bliss Almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost.

Steve ended up taking her to a gorgeous diner that he said reminded him of his time. They took a small booth in the corner and a waitress walked up to them. "Merry Christmas . How may I help you?"

Steve smiled and they quickly ordered lunch. Bliss choosing a cheeseburger and coffee. "Bliss?"

"Yes Steve?" She asked. He carefully chewed over his words before finally sighing.

"Nothing." Bliss frowned and then heard what he was thinking.

"Oh. That." She lowered her gaze. "They did it because I was different. Because I had gifts that they themselves did not have. They felt threatened and jealous. But they didn't seem to know that before the abuse I would never have challenged them." A tear fell and hit the table. Steve moved and sat beside her, hugging her as tears fell freely.

"I am so sorry to hear this Bliss." She hid her face in his chest and began to relax. After a few moments she was fully calmed and telling Steve to go ahead and finish his lunch.

As soon as they finished Steve paid for the meal and they left, walking down Broadway and towards Stark Tower. Steve kept one arm tight around Bliss as they trudged through the snow. A few press members noticed them once or twice but they viewed them as old news. Though they did enjoy catching a picture or two of America's girl, as they had come to calling her. But right now a couple were enjoying snapping discreet pictures from across the street. Bliss groaned lightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Why can't they all just take a holiday?" She asked as she stared down a reporter. He turned and left quickly.

"You get used to it eventually." Bliss sighed and huddled closer to Steve.

* * *

Present Day

* * *

"Nothing else really happened until you came along Sarra."

"Wow. You really had a tough life Bliss."

"Yeah but I turned out alright." She snuggled further into Steve's side and he leaned down, quickly kissing her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Sarra leaned back and felt Clint's arm behind her. It was a discreet move and no one would be the wiser. That is until Bliss suddenly screamed and fell to the floor. Everyone surrounded her and called to her. All but Sarra that is. She remained out of the way and simply stood watch. All she could see from her vantage point was that Bliss's eyes had faded to a pitch black.

Bliss looked around at her surroundings and noticed a creature walking towards her. He was humanoid with six fingers on each hand. She cringed away and the creature reached out to her.

"Strange mortal woman. You must come with me."

"I'm not going with anyone."

"Thanos would be much displeased if you died right here." He offered her a hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She followed him up a set of floating stairs and to another humanoid creature. But he was red with a stone-like chin and pale blue eyes. They reminded her of the eyes of the Orc who chased Merry and Pippin into Fanghorn forest in the Two Towers. "Thanos. I have brought the woman here to you."

"I am not blind. You are excused." The Other left and Bliss stared at Thanos, her gaze defiant. "Do not try to frighten me puny mortal. I am far stronger than you."

"Really?" He nodded. "Perhaps strength-wise you could defeat me. But I have another gift. Your mind is most likely not stronger than mine. I could easily best you in a battle using only the power of the mind."

"I have had thousands of years to amass the knowledge I possess. What do you possibly know that I do not?"

"This." A rock flew at his head and Bliss ran for it. She reached the end of the stairs and threw a rock at the Other. This severed the connection and Bliss fell once more, colliding with the floor.

"Do not touch her!" She heard Loki yell. He rolled her onto her back and checked her pulse before whispering something in her ear. She recognized the words as a spell and opened her eyes. "Who did you see?"

"One called Thanos. The other I did not hear."

"That is what he is called. The Other. What interest would Thanos have in a mere child such as yourself?"

"Watch who you're calling a child Rudolph." She muttered.

* * *

_Across the universes, deep in the roots of Yggdrasil, Thanos stood with his eye on the mortal woman called Bliss. She was beautiful and amazing for a mortal. He simply had to have her. Even if he had to tear Midgard apart tree by tree he would have her. She would be his queen, the one by his side as he took over the universe and claimed the Asgardian throne as his own. He grinned at the thought and turned his gaze away. He had patience. Eventually she would come to him. And when that day came he would ensure that her precious friends were dead so that they could not come for her._

* * *

**_A/N: Uh-oh. Seems like Thanos likes Bliss. Next chapter is Sarra and Natasha bonding once more before they all go to check up on the School! There's very little Bliss or Steve and quite a bit of Tony, Bruce, Loki and Clint stuck with the girls. Here's hoping it's good! ~ Kitteh 01_**

**_P.S. I know this is Sarra's story. But the reason he's after Bliss will become clear in a later chapter. I swear it._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: As promised here is Sarra and Natasha on a day out with the rest of the gang. But we'll start off with the only Steve and Bliss in this chapter. Not counting the end where they all head out to the School. (Plus a little bit of Bliss that I think you'll like. It involves Fury taking orders this time. And kinda getting his ass kicked. :P)**_

_**P.S. This is where the supernatural bit really comes in to play.**_

* * *

Bliss led Steve into the house where her great-aunt stayed. She was sitting in a chair and looking out the window. Steve could easily recognize her. Though the years had changed her it hadn't touched her spirit. Time had been good to her indeed. As soon as she heard the door close she turned and smiled. "I know your faces." Bliss ran over and hugged her aunt.

"Hey Aunt Peggy." She smiled and then looked to Steve.

"And Steve Rodgers as well. You haven't changed a bit."

"You haven't changed much yourself. I'm sorry I never got to dance with you."

"It's alright. From what I hear you made up for that with my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece." Bliss grinned as Steve sat by her.

"So you are." She smiled more and looked to Steve. "She's a special girl. Take good care of her will you?"

"I swear that I will." Peggy smiled and then stood and hugged Steve. Bliss sat back and watched the two.

It was an hour later when they announced that they had to go. Bliss walked out and Steve hung back. "Peggy. I need to ask you something."

"Anything old friend." He smiled a bit at this before his expression became serious once more.

"It's about Bliss."

"What about her?"

"I wanted to ask your permission to seek her hand in marriage." Peggy nodded. "I know it's normally a thing that you'd ask the parents for but-" She held up a hand.

"You have my full permission Steve. Be good to her." He nodded.

"I will."

* * *

Pepper and Sarra appraised the dress that Jane was wearing. Darcy stood beside her, modelling a similar dress of a different color. "Well I like it." Natasha voiced.

"As do I." Thor grinned. Jane blushed a little and Bruce stepped up to Darcy.

"You look good in purple."

"You look better in it." She joked. He only smiled. They had decided to go ahead and admit to the Avengers that they were indeed dating. Sarra had been happy for the two. They looked so much happier now that they no longer hid it.

"I think they both look amazing." Sarra finally voiced, Pepper agreeing with her. Each of the girls had found an outfit and had decided that it was the boys turn next. They passed the tower and dropped off their bags, Sarra deciding to change into the dress she herself had gotten.

The dress was a dazzling midnight blue that sparkled in the light and accentuated her curves. There was also a pair of matching heels that she had gotten. They were stilettos with a steel heel. They fit her personality perfectly. She ignored the makeup that she had gotten and walked down to the lobby where the others were waiting. Clint looked up at her and locked up. Tony looked up and his jaw dropped. He obviously hadn't been paying attention earlier. Pepper hit him upside the head and rolled her eyes. Sarra smiled.

Clint was having a hard time not walking up and kissing her then and there. She truly was perfect despite the deep scars in her back. The scars on her face and arms didn't bother him one bit as she walked down, her eyes on the ground. "Wow. She looks like one of America's Next Top Models." Tony said. This was rewarded with another smack upside the head.

"No I don't Tony. None of them are as scarred as I."

"Nor are they as unique as you. Are they?" Loki voiced. Sarra looked up and caught his eyes.

"You know?" He nodded. "How did you find out?"

"You keep to yourself. You are stronger than most Midgardians, more reserved as well. Plus eye contact is rare. And when it is you never initiate it and your eyes turn a honey-gold color." She sighed and shook her head.

"You are a smart one Asgardian. But I was born and raised upon Midgard." She noticed how Clint looked at her. As well as the others. "You didn't all take me for a common human did you?"

"I did not realize you were one of them Lady Sarra." Thor stepped up a bit, watching her warily. Obviously the Aesirs of Asgard and the Lycanthropes of... wherever they were from, didn't get along so well.

"Believe it Prince. I am a Lycanthrope." She then paused. "Of sorts. We have our own name of Ailuranthrope."

"Wait." Clint stepped up. "What do you mean of sorts?"

"Lycanthropes are commonly wolf-like creatures. Very few are like I am. Midgardians call them Werecats I believe." Thor seemed shocked at this. "It was when the trainers brought me in when I finally learned it. It was why they hated me so. One was a wolf. He gave me the scars on my back."

"Back up again." Tony stepped forwards. "So you're a lot like Catseye?"

"Who?"

"She was an Ailura-thingy."

"Ailuranthrope." Sarra corrected.

"Right. But anyways. Only difference is she still had her tail in human form."

"She was also raised as a cat." Bruce added.

"Most interesting." Sarra thought. "And where might this Catseye be?"

"Presumed dead. No one's seen her in years." Sarra stood a while in thought before Bruce hesitantly asked his question.

"If you're not from Midgard then where are you from? Because it seems Asgardians aren't to fond of you."

"They are not. But we come from different worlds. Mostly Jotunheim. The birthplace of our ancestor Fenrir." To this Loki stilled and Thor glanced to him.

"Fenrir? Like the moon?" Tony asked.

"No you idiot. The wolf. The very same who bit an Aesir's hand clean off." Tony backed away at this. Thor stood in a defensive position in front of Jane. Sarra only sighed. "This is why I had wished for it to remain a secret." Natasha walked up and hugged Sarra.

"I don't care what you are or who you're descended from. You are my sister and it will stay that way. No matter what Sar." Sarra hugged back and smiled.

"Thank you Nat." The others seemed to lighten up in that moment as Sarra looked around at them once more. "Now. I do believe that we were going to go out shopping for the boys?"

* * *

Two hours later they left the clothing store and headed down the street. The men walked behind, though Thor had volunteered to carry the bags. Sarra had nearly laughed outright at his enthusiasm but had managed to bite it back.

"Hang on guys." Tony stopped them all and pulled out his phone. "Everyone stand together. This is perfect." Sarra stood by Natasha, who threw an arm over her shoulder. She did the same and everyone seemed to group around them. Tony took the picture and grinned.

"I never figured you as the photogenic type Mr. Stark." Sarra said as he joined them again.

"Normally I'm not. But we all needed a picture of the New Avengers."

"New?" His grin only widened.

"Welcome to the team Sarra. And we can add in Steve and Bliss later." Sarra watched his gaze and turned before laughing.

"That and you are full of yourself."

"It's only one small billboard." Small was an understatement. His image towered over the group, making him look like an Aesir. They all shook their heads and continued on. It was late into the evening when they returned to Stark Tower. Bliss and Steve were fast asleep on the couch in the uppermost living room. The movie Mamma Mia! was on and everyone looked to the screen. "J.A.R.V.I.S. Please pause the movie." The movie froze and everyone but Sarra stared.

"Is that Erik Selvig?" Jane asked.

"Sure as hell looks like him." Darcy replied. Sarra chose that moment to disappear, followed shortly by Clint.

Sarra ducked into her room and closed the door before peeling the dress off of her. She sighed and gently rested the dress on the back of a chair, the heels taking a place beneath it. She stretched, feeling the scars pull at the skin on her back, then sat on the edge of her bed. There was a light knock at the door and she quickly grabbed an over-sized t-shirt.

"Come in." She said, pulling her hair from its imprisonment. The door opened and Clint stepped in. He closed and locked the door before walking over and kissing a small scar beside her eye. She hugged him and he returned it, feeling the three parallel gouges in her back. She looked away from him and sat on the bed. He only walked over and hugged her from behind. She leaned back against him and he kissed her neck. She lay back and he lay beside her, kicking his shoes off the end of the bed. She turned towards him and kissed him quickly. He simply smiled as she nestled against his chest.

"Sarra?"

"Yes Clint?"

"Have you ever thought of what might have happened if Natasha didn't come with me?"

"Yes." He looked down at her. "And I hate it. Because I never would have known you or any of the other Avengers." He hugged her tighter as she fell asleep, following after only moments later.

* * *

Sarra stood near the door of the quinjet, her eyes locked on the man in the long leather duster. "Hell no Stark. We don't need some fucked up werewolf hybrid running around with you guys. You're enough trouble as is."

"You haven't seen Sarra fight." Clint said. "She trained with Natasha. The two are almost inseparable."

"She'll be kept on the helicarrier for observation. But she is not allowed out with you guys."

"Do you really want us to go on strike again?" Fury's face paled. The last time the Avengers went on strike they destroyed half the carrier.

"Why are you so determined to have her join? You guys didn't even want to at first."

"Sarra. Show him please." She growled softly. The first transition in front of the Avengers had been hesitant. Both because she had little to no control over the cat and the fact that she hadn't 'changed' since she was five.

The sound of her bones grinding caused everyone to shiver and wince. Sarra herself was whimpering in pain. She fell to her hands and knees and her bones snapped, many taking new places. Her spine elongated and a long, slender tail appeared. Fur covered her skin as the t-shirt and shorts tore away. When the transformation was complete Fury looked her over. She was now a slender cat with dark fur, standing six foot tall. From the end of her muzzle to the tip of her tail she was seven and a half foot long.

She flicked her tail and pinned her ears back. Fury took a step back as she flexed her dagger like claws. And then she laid down in front of him, her head on her paws.

"Impressed yet Fury?" He looked up at Bliss. "It's her asking. Answer."

"So she's like the Hulk." Sarra growled.

"By ways of healing and changing, yes. But nothing else." She stood partially then sat back on her haunches. "Now if there are no more questions than she should go to her room and change back."

"That would be wise." She stood and left the room, heading for her small room. She shoved the door open and laughed a bit as she saw Clint sleeping in the chair. She closed the door and changed back to her human form, bits of tattered clothing barely covering her. She reached him and crouched down beside the chair. She poked his shoulder and watched as he jolted awake. He looked around before spying her crouched form.

"What-?" She pounced and grinned as he fell from the chair.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." He smiled a bit and the noticed her attire.

"Someone been having fun without me?"

"Fury wouldn't let me on the team. So I shifted." Clint twisted and pinned her to the floor.

"So I see." He kissed her and she smirked.

Sarra rolled and smiled in her sleep. Clint smiled as well and wondered what she could be dreaming about. He reached out and ran a hand down a scar on her arm. She curled closer to his chest, causing him to smile a bit more before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Bliss was watching Fury, paying close attention to when he would nod. When he did she'd lash out with her strongest mental attack and try to break down the wall.

It was funny really, how a man who so prided himself upon being unreadable, was the easiest person on the ship to dig into his mind and pick apart his thoughts. It was how Bliss had learned that he had once had a wife and had a daughter somewhere on the ship.

She noticed his subtle nod and reached out, hitting a sturdy wall. She wrapped her thoughts around it and found a small break. She forced it apart and the entire wall crumpled. She caught a glimpse of his daughter's face before retreating.

"Concentrate only on your wall." Tony laughed.

"This is like those Inheritance books. Eragon had to learn how to build a wall as well."

"I have not yet read those books." Thor voiced. Bliss held up a hand and they all fell silent.

"Again." She voiced. Fury nodded and she lashed out, following the same process as before. She found no breaks and retreated. "Good. Now. Catch." She tried to attack his mind as she threw him one of the wooden poles used for training. He caught it but his defenses fell. "Learn to focus only part of your attention on your shield. While one is fighting against you the other could break through."

"How long did it take you to learn this?"

"A month. But I had nothing else to do and no teacher. Yours should take a few days at best." She grabbed one of the other wooden poles. "Again!" She lunged and Fury blocked. Though not as easily as he could have. "Focus only half of your concentration to the barrier. The rest to your fighting."

She swung again and hit his hand, knocking the pole free and pressing hers to his throat. He simply looked at her as she stepped back.

"To let your guard down is to die slowly. To focus too much upon your guard is to die quickly. But to balance them evenly is how you'll take out your opponents." She then put the poles away. He looked pissed at having been bested by a woman so young as Bliss.

"Your methods are unusual."

"Ask Tony. They work." Fury looked to the billionaire and he shrugged.

"She taught us all." She threw one of the poles to Tony and he stood, blocking her first attack. She attacked with her mind and met with a wall. Tony swung and she barely dodged it, building up her own defenses upon instinct. She aimed for Tony's side and struck, lashing out once more at his defenses, which remained as still as stone. She helped Tony to his feet and returned the poles once more to their places.

"See. You can teach airheads." Natasha stated. Thor laughed and they dispersed for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Sarra awoke and dressed, glancing around her empty room. She stretched and brushed through her hair before walking out and into the hallway. "There you are Sarra! Quick. The quinjet is ready to leave for the School." Bliss grabbed her wrist and dragged her down and to the hanger. They climbed into the quinjet and took their seats.

"So what's the plan?"

"Check on the girls and show Demetri that the Avengers are protecting them." Sarra looked to the window as they left the helicarrier.

"Good plan." Tony said. They remained silent until the School came into view. That was when Sarra hit the switch for the door and grabbed a parachute. They other only stared at the horrific sight before them.

The School was burning.

* * *

_**A/N: O.O Okay. To be honest it wasn't supposed to go like that. That basically wrote itself. Please don't hate me! *turns to run and trips over a table, knocking off a cup and shattering it* Shazbat! Well please enjoy the next chapter while I clean this up. Yeah that's right. Two chapters in one day. Again. So please enjoy. ~ Kitteh 01**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Okay. Here's the next chapter. **__**This one is more connected to the comic books than anything. Because you would get those fights against one person by more than one group. Plus one of the characters in this chapter was one of the X-men before he was recruited for the New Avengers. And I am just realizing that I said that in the last chapter. XD Okay. So please **_enjoy.

* * *

Sarra landed and quickly began to help get the girls out of the burning building, ripping one of her favorite shirts as she shifted. Once they were sure everyone was out Sarra began to help trying to put the flames out.

She wasn't sure when the Avengers had arrived but she was glad they were helping. If not for them then they would've entirely lost the School. Tony landed beside Sarra, who now stood with a towel wrapped around her. She was partially burnt but even that was quickly healing. Clint stood beside her and watched the three sisters run over and hug Sarra.

"Everyone got out safely." Lilli said. Sarra only nodded and hugged her a bit tighter.

"Did Demetri do this?" Clint asked.

"Yes." Lilli, Lucy and Olivia all spoke together.

"Then we go after him." Natasha stated.

"No." Sarra stood. "This is _my_ fight." She growled.

"I will help you." Loki stepped up.

"Why?"

"Redemption?" Sarra only nodded and shifted, dropping the towel at her feet as soon as she had fully changed. There was something different about her this time. The change was swift, and didn't seem to pain her as much. Plus she was larger. She growled and rolled her shoulders. Everyone simply stared as she turned to Thor.

"She want's to know if you're going as well Thor."

"I will join in this battle. Though it may be short." Sarra huffed, the sound almost like a laugh.

"Short is exactly what it will be." Bliss turned and placed a light kiss to Steve's cheek. "I'm going too. As a translator." She ran up and Sarra crouched, allowing her onto her back. She laughed. "My thought exactly." Sarra stood and the four took off, leaving the rest to repair what the could on the school.

Sarra stopped in front of the large double doors that led into Demetri's personal hotel. She crouched down once more and Bliss slid from her back.

"Demetri!" She yelled. "You have messed with the School for the last time! Show yourself!" Silence greeted them. Sarra growled and a loud roar ripped from her throat. Bliss jumped and noticed a figure up in one of the windows. "There!"

Sarra looked up and jumped, her claws catching on the ledge as she pulled herself to the upper window. Inside was a large Russian, his eyes wide with terror. Sarra broke the glass and reached in, pulling him out and throwing him towards the ground. She leaped away from the ledge as Thor caught Demetri. Sarra hit the ground, leaving four nice sized indentations of her paw prints.

"Stop!" She spun and saw a couple of kids.

"Stay out of this. It isn't your fight." Bliss yelled.

"He told us someone would be after him." Sarra growled and Bliss looked to them once more, now recognizing them as two of the mutants that had been running around. She couldn't name either of the boys but she knew they were from the states.

"We're on your side. Demetri was trying to destroy a school for girls."

"He would do no such thing." Sarra turned and growled, her fangs bared. The boys each took a step back. Bliss passed her a long jacket from the ground and she shifted back, quickly covering herself.

"Ask the girls who live in that old college! Demetri burned it down earlier today! Those girls have nowhere else to go!" She growled. The two backed away even more as she advanced. Sarra saw movement from the corner of her eye and spun, her hand closing around the throat of a man with sharpened nails. "It's very rude to interrupt people you know." She threw him to the ground where he quickly stood once more.

"I'm a friend of Demetri's."

"Name?" Sarra growled, shifting just enough for her own claws to stretch.

"Sabertooth." She grinned.

"This is gonna be fun." He lunged and she stepped aside, his claws barely missing her. She reached out and dug her own into his shoulder and throwing him into a brick wall.

"You think that hurts?" He yelled.

"No. But this will." She threw a disk from the ground and hit him square in the forehead.

"Nice throw kid. But now it's my turn." She spun and noticed another man walking towards her. Gleaming metal caught the light and Sarra noticed Bliss and the other two mutants step back. She herself remained where she stood.

"Go for it. I'll return to the reason _I_ came here." She turned and walked up to Demetri. "Now where was I?"

"About to let him go!" She spun and growled.

"I guess they were right! This is Mutant Street! To run into Wolverine and his brother. Then two little kids. And now _you_?" She growled and blocked a steel beam that flew at her from Wolverine and Sabertooth's side of the fight. It came back around and she ducked. Thor swung and hit it, knocking it across the road.

"He is one that we wish to deal with on our own. This man has been against mutants for long enough. It's time for him to pay." She held Demetri by the throat.

"I was here first. And he did burn down my school." Magneto landed in front of her, one eyebrow raised.

"A school?"

"Yeah. A school for girls. Mutant and human alike."

"Then we both have reason to hate him. Tell me. What did you plan to do with him?"

"I figured I'd make him suffer. Then make him rebuild the school."

"And then? Once he was done with that?"

"I would make him work until his hands blistered, and then continue until they bled. No. Until they were nothing _but_ bone and blood! And then. Only then would I show him mercy by slitting his throat!" Silence reigned, even the brothers having stopped fighting. Demetri had fainted and now lay limp in Sarra's hand.

"My my. So cruel. Over the burning of a single school. But not all of this anger is intended for him is it?" She growled and threw Demetri aside. "No. You have the spirit of your father. Don't you?"

"Leave him out of this."

"Tell me. Is he still chained to a rock?"

"I said to leave him out of this!" She snapped.

"How would he feel, knowing that his daughter sided with Aesirs simply for vengeance?!" She growled and lunged, nails digging into the helmet. She growled before she was torn away, a duplicate of her standing in front of Magneto. "Now now Mystique. We can't have Fenrir against us. Perhaps if we took him his youngest daughter. And his creator." Sarra looked to Loki, who was holding a staff in one hand. Sarra walked over to join the group but Sabertooth landed in front of her.

"Don't think so pretty kitty."

"Out of my way." She growled and stood tall, locking eyes with his. "Stand down!" He cringed slightly and bowed under her gaze, walking off to the side.

"Fool Sabertooth. She is an alpha. And you? You are an omega in her presence." She joined Loki and the others and kicked Demetri towards Magneto.

"Fine. Take him. Leave us all be. The Avengers, my father, my school and me."

"As you wish." He grabbed the man and his group left, leaving only Sarra's, Wolverine, and the two young mutants, who were already leaving.

"You are Fenrir's daughter? I thought you said you were his descendant!" She sighed and looked to Bliss.

"Yes. Fenrir is my father. An Ailuanthrope was my mother. She, unlike most of her kind, was not of Fenrir's blood. She was a pure mortal. With a mutation."

"Where is she?" Sarra looked down.

"She died defending me. From what I hear Fenrir was stricken with grief. He truly did love her."

"How-? The child who used to visit him." Thor voiced. Sarra nodded.

"My mother. She grew up and Fenrir realized how beautiful she really was. She told me that after a while she stopped visiting him because I needed her full attention. She trained me until my fifth birthday. That was when she died. And I denounced my bloodline. It was only recently that I accepted it." She turned to look at Wolverine, only now realizing that he was still there.

"What the hell is a Fenrir?"

"The wolf that bit off an Aesir's hand."

"I thought that was just a myth."

"You have Thor and Loki standing right there and you seriously believe that?"

"I guess not." Sarra nodded slightly and then snuck around to the back of the building. She removed the coat and changed before returning to the group, coat slung over her back. Sarra climbed onto her back and the five walked back towards the School. They stopped and Sarra let Bliss down. She quickly changed, leaving her fur as she pulled on the coat. Clint raised an eyebrow and she smiled.

"I'm embracing my father's blood." She yawned and then leaned against the quinjet, nearly falling asleep. Clint caught her as she fell, using the excuse of being the closest one, and set her in one of the seats inside the quinjet.

* * *

"What about us?" Natasha did a quick count.

"How many extra rooms are on the carrier?"

"About fifty. Why?" Tony asked.

"Tell Fury we've got a hundred kids here that need immediate transport and then placement in the extra rooms." Steve nodded and walked into the jet, quickly calling Fury.

Luckily he had agreed. And the three sisters went up in place of Jane, Thor and Natasha.

Once they got on board the carrier they watched Clint take Sarra to her room. Tony led the three of them to their room, upon the request that they all share one, and then set up a robotic system before going to call Pepper about repairs to the School.

* * *

It took four hours to get everyone onto the ship and into their respective rooms. The girls were well behaved and all had amazing manners. It took Natasha most of the time just to get them to call her Natasha instead of ma'am.

Once everyone was settled down Sarra decided to go see Fury, having woken up once the last of the girls arrived.

She stepped onto the bridge and walked up behind Fury. "Can I help you Sarra?"

"I only wanted to thank you. For allowing my students to stay here. They'll be out of your way as soon as the School is rebuilt. But I wish to ask, if for now, we could use the empty part of the hangar for all non-mutation based training?"

"Go right on ahead. As for the mutation based? There's an old lab you can use. Stark pretty much blew up everything else inside. With Deadpool's help." Sarra looked confused. "You'd have to meet him to understand. Though actually, even then you don't understand."

"He sounds interesting."

"He's a real pain is what he is." Sarra laughed and then looked out the main window, her face emotionless once again. Agent Coulson walked up to her and she looked to him.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking how I'd like to visit my father someday." She then smiled a bit. "Maybe I could bribe Thor to take me there with some poptarts."

"Why bribe him?"

"Aesirs fear my father. And for good reason too."

"Is he some kind of other-worldly king?" She shrugged.

"Of sorts." He sensed that she didn't want to talk about it. But it had to do with the fact that she was covered in a fur that was such a beautiful hue of blue. It almost looked black in the right lights. She turned her head and her fur turned a deep purple in the fluorescent lighting. "I would say to take a picture. That it would last longer. But it tends to distort the colors. You can't see them as clearly as you do now." She held out her hand and twisted it slightly, the three colors seeming to dance. After a moment her fur disappeared and Coulson looked up to see that she had fallen asleep.

"Sarra." She jolted awake, claws extending slightly. She hid a yawn and then stood, leaving for her room once more. It had been a long day, and the burns still irritated her to no end. All she wanted was a nice cool bath and then to go to sleep.

But things tend not to go as planned when one walks into their private bathroom to see a certain archer already relaxing with cold water. She grumbled and moved to return to her bed but Clint caught her arm. Her fur faded as he pulled her towards him. "There's plenty of room for two in here Sarra." She blushed and he grinned a little, gesturing for her to join him. She peeled her outfit off of her skin and then slipped in beside him.

It was Sarra's turn to watch Clint as he slept, her bright golden eyes shining in the darkness. She smiled a little, halfway between her cat and mortal forms. Though to be honest she looked like Hermione Granger after the potion went wrong in the second Harry Potter movie. Only darker and a little more feline than human.

She frowned as she realized she was getting far to comfortable with the form that she had hated not long before. But Clint liked it and that was good enough for her. Though he still enjoyed the human that she was. She snuggled up against his side, reverting once more to her mortal form. She had only taken the cat form to see him in the darkness. She smiled as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She simply stared at the ceiling, awaiting sleep to take over her.

* * *

Natasha sat in her room, a book in hand and a glass of ice water on her table. She reached out to grab the glass, only to find that it had frozen itself to the table. Standing beside it was a very cocky god of mischief. "Now I have your attention."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." She rolled her eyes and threw a knife at him. "I knew you would do that." He grinned as he caught it effortlessly. He walked over and sat beside Natasha. She smiled and curled against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and then kissed her. Her own lips replied and she found a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. Once he leaned away Natasha rested her head on his chest. There they lay for the remainder of the night.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! So I've got a harmless request. Anyone out there who can draw I really need your help. I need a picture of Sarra in either her mortal form or her half-cat form while her Ailuanthrope form stands either beside her or behind her. I had other plans but I can't draw real good and I'm hoping someone who reads this can. If you want to help then thanks! If not then it's okay. I can probably hunt up something on the internet. Thanks for reading and reviewing by the way! It really makes my day! ~ Kitteh 01**_

_**P.S. Sorry about the last bit being so short. I really needed some BlackFrost. I just love it! ^.^ Well it and TaserTricks. I really hope Darcy gets to taze Loki in the next movie. XD But enough blabbering. Time for me to work on the next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey all I'm back! And in the time I was gone I managed to write the last three chapters. So I'll get those up today. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The mornings began with Sarra and Bruce leading the girls with mutations to the lab while Clint and Natasha took the others to the hangar for their training. They were all excited to get to work with the Avengers, and even more so to be able to practice without fear of any outsiders. Or of Demetri's raids. And there were scientists there who were more than willing to help them learn what they could do and how to control it better.

Yet the one who saw it as a good thing was Fury. He knew that they could store the information. And perhaps even convince the girls to join S.H.I.E.L.D. The thought alone was enough to make Fury agree to allow them to train. With them on their side then no one would dare challenge them. And they'd make for a good defense if anything tried to come to Earth. Sarra was pissed, however, when he brought the subject up in the middle of her class.

"Are you mad? They are only children!"

"Which is why we only want them to help after they've grown up." Sarra thought it over.

"It will be of their own choice. I cannot force them into something such as that."

"Understood." Sarra turned on her heel and walked back into the room, barely dodging a fireball.

"Sorry miss Sarra!" Sarra looked to Lilli.

"It's quite alright. But when aiming, since you are still just learning, aim a bit more to the right of the target. Alright?" She nodded and Sarra walked over to Bruce and Tony. "How go things here?"

"Well Olivia still doesn't want to show us her gifts." Olivia remained in the corner, as she usually was when they trained.

"Olivia." She looked up, her hair falling in her face. She brushed it aside and stood, walking to Sarra. "Please show Bruce and Tony your wonderful mutation." She bowed her head and the two suddenly locked up. Tony looked about ready to cry and Bruce looked amazed. When Olivia released them they both stared at her. "What did she show you?"

"I saw my parents. They were smiling." Tony stated.

"Bruce?"

"A life without the Other Guy." Sarra only nodded.

"Olivia can show you your greatest desires." Sarra's eyes went blank and she smiled before her vision returned.

"What did she show you then?"

"My mother. And my father. Both standing together with me in between them." The room fell silent and Sarra sighed. "Some visions, such as Bruce's, can become a reality. Others, like mine, cannot." Everyone resumed what they had been doing. Yet still the uneasy silence remained.

"Bruce. If you so desire it then I could help you see what the cure is. Or at least a better control over him."

"I'll have to think about that."

* * *

Bruce and Darcy sat in his lab, looking over the test results of some of the mutant girls. "So how's training going?"

"Good. That one. Olivia. She can show you your deepest desire."

"So what did you see? World peace?" Darcy joked.

"No. You." This silence her. "And then it turned into me being rid of the Other Guy before returning to you and I. Only this time it was without _him_." Darcy swiftly walked to him and hugged him before kissing him.

"I don't care if you are Hulk or not. I'd still love you either way."

"Though Hulk is the only one you could taze and nothing would happen." Darcy blushed.

"I panicked!" Bruce laughed and hugged her. "I didn't know Hulk could even laugh that much."

"I guess it tickled."

* * *

Sarra lay back in the hot water and placed an ice pack to her forehead. She had narrowly avoided getting hit by a large metal boomerang that one of the girls was throwing. All with her advanced mental capabilities. Bliss had joined to help teach the girls how to defend their minds. And Fury joined them as well. Though some of the girls enjoyed toying with his mind. Olivia even had her fun, invading his mind and studying his desires.

It had all become routine: get breakfast, train, eat lunch, help new S.H.I.E.L.D. agents train with their group (a few were mutants as well), eat dinner and then relax before going to bed and prepare for the cycle to begin again. And it had only been a week. Though the new schedule allowed her to see very little of Clint. Not until late evening that is. But even an hour with him was perfect for Sarra. In those late hours he would sneak in and lay beside Sarra. They would fall asleep within minutes, neither ever recalling having felt so relaxed before.

It was this thought that caused Sarra to smile as she removed the ice pack, setting it on the side of the tub. There was a knock at the door and she sunk under the remaining bubbles. Even Ailuanthropes enjoyed bubble baths once in a while.

"Who's there?"

"Take a guess."

"Bird-brain?" She joked. The two thought it ironic. How the cat really could love the bird. The door opened and Clint laughed. All that was visible of Sarra was the top of her head and her eyes. He saw the mischievous glint in her eyes and began to back out. She laughed, causing the bubbles to shift around a bit. He grinned and walked forwards again, kneeling in front of the steaming tub. Sarra raised above the water level and smiled, brushing away her bubble beard. Clint leaned forwards and kissed her before feeling her grin.

"Wha-?" Before he could finish Sarra had dragged him into the tub, clothing and all. He surfaced and glared at a giggling Sarra. She leaped from the tub and grabbed her towel, drying quickly and changing to her full ailuanthrope form. She ran down the hall and heard a sopping wet Clint shortly behind her.

They had decided that they didn't care who knew that they were dating. They just wanted to be happy. Though no one yet knew she suspected that some might soon.

She ran into the control room and leaped onto the beams high above, taking her mortal form with a layer of fur covering her. Fury looked at her oddly for a moment before Clint stomped in. She laughed at the bubbles that stuck in his hair and stuck her tongue out at him. He couldn't jump near as well as she could.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Ask Sarra." She pouted and jumped down, successfully scaring the newbies even further.

"Aww Clint. You know it was all in fun." He hid his smile and grabbed her wrist as she tried to escape.

"I won't forget this." She grinned.

"I'm counting on that." They both looked to Fury, whose eye was the size of a saucer. "Oh dear. We have broken Fury."

"When did this start?" He asked.

"Hmm. When was that party of Tony's?" Clint only shrugged. "Well. In our defense we were drunk when it began."

"So the cat and the bird finally came out of the cage?"

"What do you want Tony?" Fury growled.

"Loki has a lead on Thanos. He tried getting Bliss again." Clint and Sarra were gone within a second of him finishing.

* * *

"He said that if I didn't come to him then he'd kill everything I love. I have three months to decide." Sarra looked to Loki, who was watching Bliss closely.

"What happens after that?" She looked up, her eyes rimmed with red.

"Then he takes me by force."

"We cannot let this happen!" Thor yelled.

"I agree." Sarra then turned to Bliss and knelt, her head bowed. "I swear, as the daughter of Fenrir, that I will fight until my dying breath. Thanos will not touch a single hair upon your head." Everyone fell silent as a howl swept the room. None noticed the shadow that shifted in the corner.

"No. You don't have too Sarra."

"I have to." She whispered.

"Sarra please." Clint whispered.

"I follow in the footsteps of my mother and her mother before her. We feel the need to protect and defend what we know."

"Sarra." She held up her hand, stopping Natasha.

"Sarangerel." She muttered quietly.

"What?"

"My name is Sarangerel. It means Moonlight. And in many stories that once ventured through my mothers pack the moon was a guardian and a guide. She used her light to help stragglers and those who needed it."

"Moonlight." Clint mused. It certainly fit. She did guide the students through what they needed to know.

"That doesn't sound German." Tony piped up.

"It's not. It's Mongolian. From my grandmothers side of the family." She then looked to Bliss once more. "Even if it kills me I am now bound to your service. For any child of Fenrir's would sooner die than break an oath."

"I decline your oath." Bliss stood and Sarra followed.

"You cannot. You were one who saved my life. For if not for your vote then I surely would have been cast out and onto the street once more."

"So there really is nothing I can say?" She shook her head. "Fine. But after all this blows over then you are no longer bound to help me."

"Understood."

* * *

Bliss lay with her head on Steve's chest and her eyes on the large screen. The students, both the girls and the agents, had all deserved a break from the rigorous training. And now they were sitting with a series of different movies. To begin with they chose something comedic. Bliss, being Bliss, suggested the Critters series, having never gotten to fully finish it. Almost none of the others had heard of it. The Avengers comprised most of the group that did know what they were. Though out of them Thor was the only one, besides Bliss and Steve, who voted to watch them.

After those were over everyone was either dying of laughter or pouting over the fact that their favorite character turned out to be an ass and had gotten killed. A few were even singing Power of The Night from the first. Needless to say it took half an hour to calm everyone down. Though that time was also used for replenishing the snacks and drinks. Finally Sarra stood ahead of them, ready for the next movie.

"Alright! Shall we watch something more serious now?" It was a unanimous yes. "Action?" No. "Fantasy?" Maybe. "Musical?" Yes. Sarra grinned And held up three musicals. "How about these?"

The three musicals in her hand happened to be Mamma Mia!, The Phantom of the Opera and Les Miserables. The latter was the one everyone voted for first. Sarra took her place beside Clint and they watched the screen. Sarra was surprised at the end when many of the agents had teared up as well. As for her girls they were passing around tissues and wiping tears away. She smiled a bit, knowing how long it had been since the last time they had gotten to let out their emotions. Even if it was over a movie. She herself had cried a bit. Everyone calmed once more as the movie changed to The Phantom of the Opera.

That movie went through with not much but silence from the crowd. It was one that they all loved and wished to remain quiet for. Though some expressed cries of outrage near the end when Christine chose Raoul. Sarra agreed with them even though she didn't voice her opinion. To her Raoul seemed thick-headed and a bit of an ass. While the Phantom was actually rather nice so long as you didn't remove his mask without permission. Though in the end he's so willing to let go of what he loved so that she could be happy. And let's face it. If some handsome, mysterious stranger kidnapped you and took you to a beautiful secluded place then who wouldn't be interested? As for the scars? Sarra knew that her girls weren't ones to mind scars. And neither was she.

The movie switched to the final one for the day and Sarra was surprised to the amount of people in the room, herself included, who were singing along to the music. When it first showed Bill she could swear she heard Fury in the back of the room ask if it was Selvig. Thus causing Coulson to hide a laugh.

Sarra was asleep by the time everyone had begun to disperse. And for good reason. All together the movies had added up to around twelve hours and seven minutes. That combined with the fact that she got little sleep during the days they trained. So Clint picked her up and carefully carried her to her room, setting her on her bed and then laying beside her.

* * *

Bliss and Steve had returned to the surface for a nice dinner and then dancing. It reminded Bliss so much of the first night that they had kissed. It was even the same diner and place to dance. They were walking back to the tower and Bliss was still dancing a bit. Steve pulled her to him and kissed her before taking a step back.

"Bliss. I've been looking for a way to ask you this for months now. But I've never been able to find the right time." He sighed and then grabbed a small box before kneeling in front of Bliss. She covered her mouth, eyes wide. He opened the box and Bliss looked down at the old-style ring inside. "Bliss Barton. Would you do my the immense honor of marrying me?"

"Yes!" Steve smiled and stood, kissing her once more before slipping the ring onto her hand.

* * *

_Thanos stood, watching the woman as she walked with that mortal. He was pissed and the Other didn't dare go anywhere near him. He had given the woman a chance. And she threw it away. He would send out his forces soon. And then he would go for her. After she came to him he would force her to watch as he broke the man she so loved. And only when the mortal cursed his love for being the cause would he allow him to die. Bliss would suffer eternally, knowing she was the one who killed him. That he would ensure._

_"Other." The shadowed figure walked up to him and knelt. "See that our new force moves against Asgard tonight."_

_"But sir. They are not ready."_

_"Then make it so that they are prepared!" He spat. The Other nodded and walked quickly away. Thanos turned back to look over their forces. The mortals did have some good ideas. And this was the best one yet. Seventy times seventy golden soldiers. An invincible force that would repair itself if damaged. __An_d only_ those __o_f noble b_l__o__od _could control them. Asgard and Midgard would soon burn...

* * *

**_A/N: Okay. That wasn't as long as I hoped but we're finally getting into the big battle for Asgard! And anyone get the reference in the end? If you did then awesome! If not then it'll go into more detail in the next chapter. So thanks for reading! ^.^ Every follow, favorite and review fuels my muze! So thanks for those! ~ Kitteh 01_**


	9. Chapter 9

Sarra, Natasha, Jane, Darcy and Pepper were all sitting together with Bliss. She had already shown them the ring and they were all happy for her. Though Thanos' threat still loomed over their heads. But only Sarra could sense that there was something that wasn't right. She could hear a loud howl and growls. They are what caused her to stand and hunt down Thor.

"Lady Sarra." Her serious face immediately washed away his good attitude. "What is wrong?"

"I need to see my father. Now."

"What need would you have of this?"

"Just do it! Asgard is in trouble!" Loki looked up at this and grabbed Sarra's arm.

"I'll take her then brother. Since you are to afraid." Thor's face was the last thing she saw before everything went black. When the color returned she saw Fenrir sleeping in front of her.

"Who would dare to disturb me in my slumber?" He growled and raised his head. He was a magnificent black with golden eyes and a scarred pelt. "Who are you?" He growled as his eyes locked with Sarra's.

"I am Sarangerel." She stated. Fenrir fell silent and stood, looking to her. She ran forwards and hugged around his throat. He lowered his head to rest his large muzzle against his daughters back.

"You look just like your mother." She smiled and then felt Fenrir move his head. She stepped back and looked up at him. "Why have you chosen now to come?"

"I beg your help father. Asgard is in trouble."

"Why should you care about the Realm Eternal?"

"Because if Thanos wi-"

"Thanos?" He growled. Sarra nodded. "Then I will fight by your side." Sarra grinned and Fenrir looked to the ropes binding his feet. Sarra brought a clawed hand down, slicing clean through the rope. She then broke the one around his neck and he stepped forwards, nearly falling. He stood quickly and then walked forwards more.

"Quickly. We must leave." Fenrir looked to Loki and nodded.

"Sarra. Climb onto my back. We wil travel faster if we are running." She nodded and grabbed his fur, climbing quickly onto his back. Loki walked over and rested a hand to Fenrir's side. Once more the surroundings changed, showing the Realm Eternal. From where they stood at the end of the bridge it looked so peaceful and beautiful. But Sarra knew that there was danger further within. Sounds of battle barely reached her ears and she turned to Loki.

"Go get Thor and the others! Quickly!" He vanished and Fenrir began to run. Sarra stood, balancing herself as she prepared to fight, her weapons at the ready. "We first must save Odin and Frigga. Hurry." He sped up and narrowly missed a large creäture of pure gold. Fenrir stopped as Sarra leaped and shifted, running towards the palace.

She burst through the boarded doors and looked down at the guards. "Fenrir's daughter has arrived!"

"Kill her! She must be in league with Thanos!" She growled and swatted the guard aside.

"I am Sarangerel Fenrirdottir! And my father and I are here to help you!"

"How do we know you speak the truth?" Sarra looked to Odin and bowed before looking him straight in the eye.

"Because my father now fights the monsters outside."

"They cannot be killed. We have only just managed to fend them off." Sarra turned and then noticed Heimdall amongst the injured. The Tesseract lay beside him.

"Move your forces to Midgard. My father and I will remain here to defend this Realm. It does not fall until we do."

"Only you?" Loki and the Avengers appeared.

"Yes. Only us. Help them get to Midgard." She looked to the group.

"We've only just arrived though." Tony pouted.

"Now! You do not stand a chance Iron Man."

"What the hell makes you think that?" Fenrir suddenly hit Sarra and they hit the floor, turning to the creature outside. "Oh."

"Leave now!" Sarra and Fenrir stood and then leaped into the fray of robots outside of the door. When Sarra turned back she locked eyes with Clint. He looked afraid. Her eyes softened before her view of him was blocked. She returned to the fight and began to tear the heads away from the creatures. It proved effective enough as they quickly began to fall. Finally the forces were demolished and Sarra panted by Fenrir's side. 'Something is wrong. That was far to easy.'

"You are correct Daughter of the Wolf." She turned and growled, seeing the Other and knowing of his abilities to hear others thoughts. "These creatures cannot be defeated."

'But you can.' She thought. Before he could move Sarra leaped and pinned him under her foot, teeth bared. Fear flashed through his eyes as he looked up at her. Sarra quickly leaned down and ripped out his throat. With blood soaking her muzzle she turned back. What she saw horrified her to no end. The robots were putting themselves back together. And they looked to be out for blood. They threw Fenrir aside and into the castle before turning on Sarra. Though she was afraid she would not show it. She would fight until the last breath left her cold body. So she had sworn and so it would be.

* * *

_Thanos watched Sarra kill the Other with indifference. Really he was only a tool. But Sarra? Now she was a problem. Though if the fight was any indication then she would be dead within the hour. And he had only sent out fifty of the nearly five thousand warriors. Asgard would be his by nightfall. And then Midgard after that._

* * *

Sarra could feel the blood that poured from a large gash in her side. But not even that stopped her. She was forced back and into the palace where she promptly shut the door and collapsed beside her father. She was unable to stop the change as she hit the ground. She had multiple broken bones and several new cuts. Her chest heaved with every breath she took and she could feel the strain on her muscles. She felt her father gently lay his front paw over her and gently pulled her over to him.

"You have fought well my daughter. Rest now. Let your wounds heal. I will take watch." She nodded and passed out soon after.

* * *

"We have to go back!" Clint argued.

"Sarra told us not to." Bliss stated.

"I don't care! She could get killed because of her stupid damn decision!" Frigga placed a hand on Clint's shoulder and he stepped away.

"If she is anything like her father then you have nothing to worry about." He only nodded as Loki stood.

"I will go and see how they fare." He vanished before anyone could object.

* * *

"Loki." Fenrir looked to the figure. He stepped forwards and looked to Sarra.

"Leave Asgard. Take her with you."

"No. She swore to defend the Realm Eternal and I swore to help her."

"The Realm Eternal has fallen! We will win it back when we can." He walked over and knelt beside Sarra, dropping some of Sif's clothes beside her. "Wake her up when I leave. Then go."

"And what will you do?"

"Ensure that everyone has reached safety."

"As you wish." Loki then stood and left, barely taking note of the Other's body laying not twelve feet from where he stood. Fenrir watched until he was out of sight. Then he stood and closed the doors.

"Father?"

"Dress. We leave for Midgard." She only grabbed the clothes and pulled them on, hissing in pain. Once that was done Fenrir turned back and then gently lifted her onto his back. Sarra huddled into the warmth and Fenrir smiled a little, walking out and towards a far end of the Realm Eternal.

* * *

Idunn was sitting under the tree, shaking in fear. It intensified as she spotted Fenrir walking towards her. "Be gone foul creature!"

"Calm Lady Idunn. I do not wish to harm you. My daughter and I only seek passage to Midgard."

"Has she no magic like your creator?"

"No."

"Not many noble bloods do." She muttered. "Very well then. You may pass through the garden. But be warned. The Valkyries will not take kindly to you or her."

"We will take our chances." He continued forth and Idunn looked to the injured woman on his back.

"Will you permit me to come with you?" He turned to the goddess before nodding and allowing her to climb up behind Sarra. Fenrir huffed and walked towards the Gateway. Though those Valkyrie lived upon the furthest end of the Realm Eternal they were the guardians of the gateway. A way for them to move souls from Asgard or Midgard to Valhalla, a most distant realm.

* * *

"It's the wolf." One of the women spat. She narrowed her gaze and her winged mount backed away slightly. Her friend sat on a horse beside her. And she was the one to call out.

"Come no further Fenrir! You are unwanted!"

"We seek only passage. Asgard has fallen. It's warriors retreat to Midgard."

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because I myself have seen it." The two women noticed Idunn and bowed their heads.

"Very well. But only you may pass. The wolf must stay." Idunn looked to Fenrir, who nodded. She leaped down and walked forwards.

"Please permit my father and I passage." It was only then that they noticed the clearly injured woman.

"A child of Fenrir? I think not."

"Please. We must get to Midgard and warn them."

"Idunn will do that for you." Aforementioned goddess only shook her head.

"They come with me." The two Valkyrie looked to her before turning their gazes to Fenrir once more.

"Very well then. But you must walk with us. Else you will be attacked." Fenrir bowed his head and Sarra followed his example. They walked with the two women and Idunn, soon seeing the gates that the Valkyrie used to pass between realms. "Is it true that Asgard has fallen?"

"Yes. But we will return soon. Via this passage if we are so permitted. It would be an honor for the mighty she-warriors of Valhalla to join us." The two women looked to Sarra.

"We will fight by your side then. Upon your return of course." The elder stepped forth. "And I will travel with you." Together they passed through the gates and into Midgard.

* * *

"Loki should have been back by now." Natasha looked too Frigga.

"Do not fret Lady Natasha. He will return."

"I hope you're right." She looked out the window again and her eyes widened. "Anyone order a large wolf, two girls and another on a Pegasus?"

"A Valkyrie?" Odin sat up and growled, clutching at a wound in his leg.

"Yes. And Idunn as well. With Fenrir and Lady Sarra." Natasha looked back to see Thor behind her. The group entered the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and Clint immediately ran over to Sarra. She climbed from her father's back and hugged the man tightly. Clint was careful of her injuries and kissed her.

"I shouldn't have left you. I should have stayed." Sarra put a finger to his lips.

"Shh. Shh. I'll be alright." She whispered. The Valkyrie and Fenrir both watched them before they noticed the injured Asgardians. The woman gasped.

"How could such a noble force have fallen so easily?"

"Thanos." Fenrir growled before sitting in a corner of the large room. Fury walked in and looked to the group.

"Sarra. What happened out there?"

"Thanos has a force of indestructible soldiers made of pure gold." Clint blinked.

"Pure gold?" She nodded. "I know how to stop them!"

"How?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Ever seen Hellboy 2: The Golden Army?" Silence. But Bliss stepped up.

"The story!" She shouted, her eyes sparking with an idea.

"Tell me." Sarra stated. Bliss nodded and grabbed her phone, bringing something up and then reading aloud.

"It is said that at the dawn of time, man, beast, and all magical beings lived together under Aeglin, the Father Tree. But man had been created with a hole in his heart, a hole that no possession, power, or knowledge could fill. And in his infinite greed, man dreamed of expanding his dominion over the entire earth. The blood of many an elf, ogre, and goblin was spilled in their war with man, and King Balor, the one-armed king of Elfland, watched the slaughter in dread and despair. But one day, the master of the goblin blacksmiths offered to build the king a golden mechanical army, seventy times seventy soldiers, that would never know hunger, and could not be stopped. Prince Nuada begged his father to agree.

"Build me this army," the king said. And so, a magical crown was forged that would allow those of royal blood to command the Golden Army, if unchallenged. "I am King Balor, leader of the Golden Army. Is there anyone who disputes my right?" And in his throne room, no one challenged his word." Bliss stopped and Sarra thought for a moment.

"So Thanos himself must be challenged."

"But who would be crazy enough to do that?" Fury asked.

"It has to be someone of noble blood." Sarra stepped forwards.

"I will."

"You're a noble blood?" She nodded.

"On my mother's side at the least. And Fenrir is the king of Wolves." Fenrir looked concerned.

"I do not wish to lose my daughter."

"I must do this." She stated.

"Please don't Sarra." She turned to Clint and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be just fine." He kissed her and she hugged him tightly.

That evening everyone spent with their loved ones. They either drank or prepared for the next day. Sarra herself went straight to her room. She was soon joined by Clint.

"You're crazy you know?"

"Absolutely bonkers." She agreed.

* * *

Sarra looked over the gathered forces. Amongst them, despite her protesting, were the students from her school. The rest comprised of S.H.I.E.L.D, Asgardian warriors, the Avengers, Wolverine and a few of his friends. Though once they got to Valhalla they would be joined with the Valkyries. All in all it was a well built force. A well match for fighting against four thousand and nine hundred soldiers.

"Remember. Call out a challenge as loud as you can to Thanos."

"Bliss. Did he ever tell you why he wanted you?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Because of my own bloodline." Sarra prompted her to continue. "My mother is a descendant of a strong Aesir. She is descended from Thor." Thor looked to her and they all studied her features. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence they moved out, heading for Asgard.

* * *

_Thanos watched as the group neared the city. He smirked and stood from his throne. Now he would go to Asgard, claim his throne and his queen. And then he would destroy their forces. He figured it would take maybe an hour for them to arrive. And then two at best for his forces to destroy theirs. And to be fair he hadn't even looked into their plans. Yes. This would be most interesting indeed._

_"Bliss Barton. You shall soon be mine. And then I will use you in every way you fear."_

* * *

It took the entire force less than half the time Thanos had thought it would. But their spirit and determination had helped with that. It seemed that Asgard too wished them to win.

When they reached an open expanse between the forest and Asgard, near the waterfall, they met with Thanos and his army. "Thanos!"

"Sarra. Shall we begin?" She smirked.

"I think I have a better plan!" Thanos silently ordered the attack and the group prepared for the fight. "I, Sarangerel Fenrirdottir, challenge Thanos for the right to command his army!" The robots stopped charging and Thanos glared at the woman.

"You have no right to challenge me!"

"Oh I think you'll find that I do!" Thanos growled in anger and raised his sword, Sarra holding one in her hand as well.

"Then you move first!" She charged at him, growling as she swung. Thanos barely blocked it in time and shoved her back. She quickly righted herself in time to avoid a swing at her head. With a swift movement she stood and cut across Thanos' face. He yelled in pain and Sarra kicked him, sending him backwards. "If I die then so do you!" He twisted and his blade caught Sarra, throwing her towards the edge. She grabbed the collar of his jacket and they both began to fall towards the water.

Thanos was the one who barely saved them both. He dug his sword into the ground and spun, throwing Sarra further inland. It was then that she saw an opening. She ran forth and slammed the blade through his heart. But the momentum forced her to continue forwards. Clint broke free of the group and ran, hoping to catch Sarra. He misjudged his action and the three went over the edge together. The army powered down, the crown laying on the ground. Everyone ignored it and ran to the edge, hoping for Sarra and Clint to have found some purchase and to have survived the fall. But no such luck was theirs. They were gone.

Fenrir raised his muzzle and let loose a sorrowful howl. Natasha cried into Loki's shirt and he hugged her. Bliss collapsed and screamed that it wasn't supposed to end as it did. The others only remained silent, staring at the torn grass where they had fallen from. Slowly the group dispersed, the Valkyries returning to Valhalla and the Asgardians to their homes. Fury walked up and set a hand on Natasha's shoulder before walking over and helping Steve with Bliss. He saw the crown on the ground and picked it up, choosing to give it to Odin. Fenrir walked with the group, allowing Bliss to ride on his back with Natasha.

The trip was silent. All were in mourning. And when they returned to Midgard Fury looked to Fenrir, Odin and Frigga. "You're all welcome on Ear-Midgard whenever you so wish. Fenrir." The wolf looked up. "Your daughter was a noble one. She had a school. And if you ever want to see what it was that she taught those girls then you're free to come by whenever."

"I thank you man of Fury. But I fear Midgardians would not be so accepting as you are."

"You're under S.H.I.E.L.D. protection if you visit. And here that matters." He bowed his head and then looked to the sky.

"Perhaps it would be wise. On Asgard they would only try to bind me once more."

"No." Odin stepped forth. "In her honor we will protect you. She saved Asgard today. And a great many other realms."

"Still. I wish to remain upon Midgard." They all nodded.

Odin and Frigga left soon after. And Fenrir disappeared into the mountains. Fury turned and looked to the girls from the School. "Mr. Fury." He looked over to see Lilli. "Will you be our teacher now?"

"Of course." She smiled and they walked over to the other girls. He took one last look towards the sky, seeing the first star wink at him. It soon vanished as the lights of the city flared to life. He turned and walked inside.

* * *

**_A/N: And we have the end. But don't worry! There will be a sequel! This time from Bliss' point of view. Though since you guys are so awesome I'm going to give you a quick epilogue and then a sneak peek into the next book. But that's in the next chapter. :D So see you then. ~ Kitteh 01_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Here you go my lovelies. ^.^ And for the last time in this story: I own only my Original Creations. Marvel owns their things and Fenrir is my take on the legendary wolf of Loki's creation from the Nordic Myths. Dark Horse owns Hellboy and the Golden Army (from the last chapter).**_

* * *

The Avengers were sitting at a table outside of a nice restaurant in New York. It had been nearly a year since Sarra and Clint's deaths and Earth, now renamed Midgard since that's what the other realms knew it by, had gotten many a visitor from the different realms. Though Bliss' favorites by far were the elves.

Things were also doing well in the papers. Word had spread of Fenrir and how he now stood as the voice for wolves and other animals that were being hunted for sport.

As for Bliss herself? She was now happily married with a child on the way. She and Steve had been so happy when they had found out. And now Bliss was forced to stay home, Olivia and her sisters now taking her place.

"Are you alright Bliss?" She looked to Loki and nodded.

"Just thinking." She smiled and a couple caught her eye. She looked to them and watched as they sat, a child in the woman's arms. Bliss simply couldn't shake the thought that they were familiar. Tony and Pepper walked past and the woman looked up. She smiled and winked at Bliss. She remained shocked until someone else passed. Once they moved out of Bliss' way confusion took over her features. The three were gone.

"Bliss? You seem distracted today." She looked to Darcy. She and Bruce were also married and, after Olivia helped him find a way to control the Hulk, were also expecting within a matter of months. It was definitely a good time for the girls, considering how part of the tower had already been remodeled since Jane had twins. Tony had made the mistake of commenting once and Pepper had replied with how she kinda wanted a kid as well. Tony had fainted.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Of?"

"Sarra to be honest. Her and Clint. I was wondering if they would have been as successful in their relationship as we were in each of ours." Natasha looked up at Bliss.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing." Bliss only shrugged and looked away again. The man, woman and their child continued to plague her thoughts. Why did they seem so familiar...?

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you everyone for sticking through to the end. Here is your reward:_**

* * *

**_Bliss held her daughter close to her chest, watching the shadows in the corner. They were slowly stretching outwards and towards them. Alice was calm and curious. Beside her sat Jane's two children, Jean and Chris. They too looked interested in the movement. Meanwhile Steve and Tony were staring as if it was going to attack._**

**_"What do you want?"_**

**_"We want freed." The voices echoed again._**

**_"And how do we know that would be a good thing?"_**

**_"Because we don't want to harm you."_**

**_"Who are you?"_**

**_"You shall find out in time." They faded again and the room brightened once more, revealing the other Avengers. They all blinked and looked around._**

**_"What happened?" They asked._**

**_"We'd like to know the same thing." Bliss was still staring at the corner, trying to place the faces that she had barely seen. As well as the voice that had touched her mind. Realization slowly dawned. She knew who wanted freed..._**

* * *

**_The next story will be a crossover between Avengers and X-men. I hope to see you all there. ^.^ ~ Kitteh 01_**


End file.
